Nuestras vidas juntos: ¿cielo o infierno?
by Eowyn Lupin
Summary: Lily sospecha de James, pero tendra que confiar en el, para que el confie en ella y le diga toda la verdad,sobre lo que esta tramando. Lily planea algo, y no va a confiar realmente en James. Esta siendo una lucha por quien domina sobre el otro.
1. Chapter 1 El compromiso

Capitulo 1 El Compromiso

James Potter era un joven guapo y elegante, muy rico y por lo mismo egocéntrico y algo vanidoso, era el hombre mas codiciado en toda Inglaterra, pero no era un hombre fácil de cazar, le gustaba que lo halagaran y también le gustaban mucho las mujeres aunque nunca caía en sus redes pues a él le gustaba la libertad y por tanto no pensaba casarse solo divertirse un rato con las mujeres pues no se veía atado como un padre de familia, no, eso no era para el, pero su padre pensaba que ya era tiempo de que se casara con una jovencita, por supuesto él se rehusó pero tendría que acatar las ordenes de su padre.

-No pienso casarme padre y no me puedes obligar, además soy tu único hijo y te aseguro que no te gustaría que viviera con una desconocida.

-James, ya esta decidido, además ella no es una desconocida, su familia es muy rica y sabes que su padre y yo somos grandes amigos y la jovencita es muy guapa…

-Padre, lo se, pero tal vez para ti sea grandioso que me case con la hija de tu mejor amigo, pero para mi no, no la conozco y además no me interesa

Estaba apunto de salir de la habitación donde se encontraba, estaba a escasos paso de la puerta, estaba furioso, quería desquitarse con alguien, romper algo. Iba a abrir la puerta cuando escucho la voz de su padre:

-James, la boda esta decidida, y no desobedecerás mis ordenes, a solo que quieras considerarte desheredado y tener que trabajar para ganarte la vida

Su padre le estaba dando la espalda sirviéndose una bebida, no pensaba caer en ese juego, años atrás le había dicho lo mismo claro en otra situación, sino mejoraba de calificaciones lo desheredaría, cosa que jamás cumplió, pensaba decirle que se consideraba desheredado, pero espero a ver que mas le decía su padre, como este no daba seña alguna de seguir hablando, decidió hacerlo el.

-Pues me considero desheredado- sabia que no lo cumpliría, era tan predecible su padre- me voy, así que dile a tu amigo que se consiga otro marido para su hija- y sin mas se fue de la habitación.

_- esta bien hijo, así lo has decidido_

También salio de la habitación para incorporarse a la fiesta

En otra parte de la mansión, se encontraba James contándole todo a su hermano Sirius y a su amigo Remus:

-Jajaja, fue para eso que te llamo tu padre cuando gritaste

-Si, y no es gracioso aunque creo que deberíamos ir a la fiesta de compromiso para ver como mi padre rompe las ilusiones de esa niña y su padre

-Y estas seguro que no cumplirá con la amenaza?- pregunto Remus un tanto receloso

-Remus, Remus, mi querido amigo- Sirius le decía con una gran sonrisa de lado a lado y Remus mirándole con desconfianza cuando se acerco y lo tomo por los hombros- parece como si no conocieras al papá de James, como el es el único hijo jamás le ha negado nada, reproches y unos cuantos regaños pero nada mas, recuerdas cuando James saco unas muy, muy malas notas y lo amenazo con que si no subía sus calificaciones tendría que considerarse desheredado y que tendría que trabajar para que pudiese mantenerse en la escuela y no se que mas?

-Claro que lo recuerdo, pero son dos cosas muy diferentes, casarse es de mayor importancia para tu padre que unas malas notas

-Remus por favor olvidemos un poco ese penoso momento que hizo mi padre un rato, es algo que quiero borrar de mi memoria

-Pero James si es un día memorable, hubieras visto tu cara cuando tu padre te dijo que te casarías y dos segundos después te pusiste a gritar como loco que no pensabas casarte y fue cuando te llamo tu padre

No iba a olvidar ese día por más que quisiese, pues ese día había conocido a su exfutura esposa

_**Flash Back**_

_Su padre le había dicho que iba a hacer una fiesta para él, cosa que le extraño pues no era su cumpleaños o alguna fecha importante, pero no dijo nada, vio que el salón se encontraban todos los amigos de sus padres con sus hijas pensó que con suerte alguna de ellas le gustaría pasársela con el, pero eran tan obvias que si a una le decía algo era seguro que aceptaba, no, el prefería a las mujeres que aunque sabia que estaban interesadas en el no lo demostraban y así era mas difícil tenerlas, busco entre todas las personas buscando a sus amigos hasta que los encontró y se acerco a ellos, pero no solo a ellos los andaba buscando también buscaba a alguien mas._

_-…entonces le dije que se perdía la única oportunidad que tenia y me fui de ahí_

_-Sirius eso no se hace, estas jugando con los sentimientos de esa chicas, prácticamente la estabas obligando a…_

_-Remus, calla por favor, mejor preguntémosle aquí a James y veras que tengo la razón, verdad amigo?_

_-……_

_-James que haces- parecía un zombi, le paso su mano frente a su cara y este no reacciono, intento ver lo que estaba distrayendo a su amigo pero no vio nada- tierra llamando a James, tierra llamando a…_

_Parecía que había salido de su ensimismamiento cuando vio que Sirius le estaba hablando_

_-Ah? Si creo que te ves mejor con ese traje que con el verde que intentabas ponerte_

_-James, no me quiero preocupar por ti, pero creo que tienes ver a un psiquiatra, esa conversación la tuvimos hace dos horas_

_-Que? Ah, disculpa mi distracción que me decías?_

_-mejor olvídalo y dime que es lo que captaba tu atención o mas bien quien te distraía?_

_-Nadie, solo veía a la gente pasar…_

_-Remus- el aludido se sobresalto un poco- tu sabes a quien estaba mirando nuestro querido James así que tienes la obligación de decírmelo_

_-y porque tendría que decírtelo, como se nota que no eres nada observador amigo y si quieres saberlo…-Sirius como un niño esperaba que Remus se lo dijera-… pregúntaselo a James._

_Sirius no sabia si caerse de la respuesta, gritarle a su amigo, cuando vio que James se despedía de ellos e iba a saludar a una joven muy hermosa, entonces la reconoció de inmediato_

_-Charlott_

_-si, a ella es a quien estaba viendo, te digo que debes mejorar tu sentido de observación_

_Charlott Swan una joven muy guapa, delgada, cabello ondulado y dorado, unos ojos grises, cara ovalada, tez blanca y un muy buen cuerpo que en ese momento vestía un hermoso vestido largo, azul aguamarina de tirantes, muy pegado a su escultural cuerpo, Charlott era una de las mujeres mas envidiadas por su belleza y cuerpo además de ser el nuevo objetivo de James Potter. _

_Ella era vanidosa y quería que James se fijara en ella, cosa que logro pero ella era una obsesión para el joven Potter pues al observarlo por años vio que James se aburría con las mujeres que eran tímidas y que daban a demostrar su enamoramiento por el atractivo joven y observo que le gustaban las mujeres que eran difíciles de conquistar y así era como ella se comportaba, le hablaba como si fueran grandes amigos pero nunca permitía que se le acercara demasiado pues también tenia un limite y no quería aventarse a sus brazos pues así él perdería interés en ella, tal vez fueran novios pero sabia perfectamente que ese tipo de novias duraban por lo mucho una semana, ya con suerte un mes. _

_Vio que en una ocasión el joven Potter se obsesiono con una hermosa joven, pensó que se había enamorado de esa pero después vio por fortuna que esa chica no duro mucho y en esa relación vio que la chica en el noviazgo parecía una tonta al lado de James, se notaba que estaba enamorada de el hasta los talones y al tenerlo para ella dejo que su tontees saliera y James rompió con ella._

_Si, lo había vigilado desde que era niña pero ella no iba a dejar esa oportunidad única que el destino le daba, no ella no iba actuar como una tonta cuando por fin el le pidiera ser su novia, claro que iba a ser cariñosa pero no de forma que lo hostigara y así poder lograr lo que hasta ahora nadie había hecho, casarse con el._

_Vio que se acercaba a saludarla, intento no ponerse nerviosa pero era difícil, con que solo le dirigiera una sonrisa se sentía caer ante sus pies, odiaba sentirse así, pero tenia que tranquilizarse y ponerse serena, ya se encontraba enfrente de ella, le dirigió una sonrisa calida:_

_-Señorita Charlott, buenas noches, espero que se la este pasando muy bien en la fiesta que organiza mi padre_

_-Buenas noches James, es un gusto verte- dijo Charlott con una sonrisa_

_-Pero si el gusto es mío, veo no ha venido con sus padres_

_-Por favor háblame de tu, y mis padres van a venir, solo me pidieron que me adelantara ya que tenían algo de trabajo y pues decidí adelantarme_

_-Ya veo, entonces no te importara si te acompaño hasta que lleguen tus padres o si gustas te podría acompañar toda la noche_

_-Gracias, no me gusta estar sola con gente que no conozco- dijo con una sonrisa, aunque por dentro esta deseando besarlo y aventársele, pero se contuvo._

_James estaba que flotaba, le gustaba que se comportara así como si no le interesara aunque sabia que ella estaba interesada en su persona pero al menos no se comportaba como todas esas tontas que lo veían y casi se desmayaban aunque era divertido ver como todas se morían por él, pero ella no ella era diferente, ella era muy guapa y tenia un cuerpo que todas las mujeres envidiaban y ella no era tímida, sabia que el le gustaba y a el le gustaba aun mas que por su belleza su comportamiento hacia el, se comportaba como si solo quisiera ser su amiga y nada mas, eso era lo interesante que no se dejara tocar o que por decirle unos cuantos halagos se aventara, sabia que iba a ser difícil de que dejara de actuar de esa forma y estaba seguro que si le pedía que fuera su novia ella no aceptaría pues tenia miedo de que si aceptaba tan pronto el la iba a botar como con las que habían sido sus novias y se resistía aunque el ya había intentado pero ella lo rechazo y le dijo que quería que fueran solo amigos, si, eso le había dicho hace dos años, pero el no perdería nada intentando de nuevo tal vez y la convencía, ya tenia todo planeado e iba a ser esa noche, lo único que no sabia era que su padre ya tenia planes para el y no eran muy gratos._

_Su padre llego a su lado y saludo a Charlott cortésmente, le pidió a James que lo acompañara a la tarima que se encontraba al frente, el obedeció._

_-Discúlpame un momento, regresare y podemos hablar más a gusto_

_-por supuesto James, aquí estaré_

_-me apenas dejarte sola, cuando no conoces a nadie, bueno están Sirius y Remus pero me parece que están ocupados buscando una conquista_

_-OH, no te preocupes, mira ya llegaron mis padres así que puedes irte con toda confianza_

_Siguió a su padre, solo esperaba que su padre no lo hiciera dar un discurso delante de esa gente pues no tenia ganas de hablar, iba acercándose a la tarima cuando vio que estaba su madre y junto a esta estaba John el mejor amigo de su padre y a su lado su esposa Holly y su hija que no sabia como se llamaba pero no le importaba aunque no sabia porque pero tenia un mal presentimiento, se acerco y saludo a todos incluso a esa joven aunque parecía mas una niña, cuantos años debía de tener, calculaba que unos catorce por lo mucho quince y parecía que no quería estar ahí y la habían llevado a la fuerza, no la culpo si fuera por el estaría en otro lado con Charlott y no en esa estupida fiesta._

_Su padre hizo que todos callaran y dijo:_

_-Bienvenidos sean todos- miro alrededor de toda la sala con una gran sonrisa y continuo diciendo- se que todos estarán sorprendidos del por que hice una fiesta sin ningún motivo aparente y supongo que muchos dirán a este Charles se le fue la chaveta, hacer fiestas sin ningún motivo, pero quería que fuera sorpresa, solo mi esposa y mi mejor amigo junto con su hermosa esposa saben el motivo de esta fiesta, así que sin darle ya mas vueltas les comunico que mi amigo y yo hemos hecho un gran arreglo que beneficiara a ambas partes y pues como veo que están todos con ansias de saber el motivo pues aquí va, hemos decidido que nuestros hijos se casen y por su compromiso el día de hoy, así que espero que todos estén tan felices como yo de que mi hijo se vaya a casar con esta hermosa dama._

_Todos se quedaron perplejos, no sabían que hacer, pues todos sabían que el joven Potter iba tras la señorita Swan y pensaban al menos la mayoría que ese era el motivo de la fiesta para anunciar el noviazgo de ambos jóvenes peor ahora resultaba que este ya estaba comprometido con una joven hermosa, Sirius estaba tan conmocionado que tiro su copa, Remus abrió ligeramente la boca, y Charlott estaba roja de la ira que le provocaba saber que ya no tendría oportunidad, de que James se había burlado de ella pues pensaba que aunque el padre de James dijera que nadie mas sabia, estaba segurísima que James ya sabia y solo se estaba burlando de ella, quería llorar estaba tan desilusionada que salio corriendo de al habitación tratando de no llorar._

_James se encontraba, como describirlo, enojado, no, muchisisimo mas que enojado, eso no podía ser, su padre no podía controlarlo de aquella manera, eso era algo que no tenia palabras, como se atrevía, sin su consentimiento desposarlo con una niña tal vez esa niña estaría feliz, no lo sabia estaba tan rígida su cara que no mostraba nada, pero era claro que como sabia que sus padres eran amigos pues nada mas fue con su padre y le dijo que estaba enamorada de el o que le gustaba y su padre al quererla tanto pues le había dicho a Charles, su padre y a este le tomo gracia y acepto, claro eso debía de haber pasado, sentía sus venas hervir, quería gritar, sentía que ya odiaba a esa niña, no pasaron ni medio minuto del anuncio de su compromiso cuando encontró las palabras exactas que quería decir:_

_-NO PIENSO CASARME CON UNA DESCONOCIDA NI AUNQUE ME PAGARAN POR HACERLO, ES UNA NIÑA, OLVIDALO, YO NO ACEPTO- estaba gritando y no se había dado cuenta de que había gente observando, miro a la niña, se acerco a ella y le dijo- NI CREAS QUE TE IBAS A SALIR CON LA TUYA, ESTE COMPROMISO SE ROMPE AHORA MISMO, SE QUE FUE TU IDEA, ASI QUE TU TE VAS A IR DE AQUÍ Y NO VAS A VOLVER_

_La cara de la niña no mostraba nada, así que James pensó que se iba a echar a llorar, iba a decir que era una niña tonta cuando ella hablo_

_-Suéltame, me estas lastimando- lo dijo con una voz profunda pero suave aunque lo había dicho lo mas fríamente que pudo, James que estaba tan enojado no se había dado cuenta que la había agarrado de la muñeca y la estaba lastimando, la soltó y ella dijo con voz apenas audible- yo no sabia nada, así que no reclames las cosas que no sabes_

_Iba a empezar a gritarle en su cara a esa estupida niña, que el sabia que todas estaban muertas por el y que de seguro ella estaba feliz por haber conseguido algo que nadie mas había logrado, cuando su padre que vio que iba a gritar, le tomo del brazo y lo condujo hacia una habitación que se encontraba cerca del salón en el que se encontraban, salieron, Charles pidiendo disculpas a los invitados por el comportamiento de James._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Eso es lo que había pasado y después la amenaza de su padre, pero no iba a dejar que su padre se saliera con la suya, en fin, tendría que ir al salón y creía que iba a disfrutar la escena que iba a ver a continuación, la pobre niña llorando porque su padre le iba a tener que decir que como no quería que su hijo se enojara con el pues tendrían que romper el compromiso, si esa escena iba a ser deliciosa para el, e iba a disfrutar cada momento viendo a esa tonta llorando y se fue hacia el salón con sus amigos.

Notas de al autora

Hola, que tal, como estan todos, espeor que bien, pues bien que mas puedo decir sino mas que esper que les guste este fic que ha estado rondando en mi mente un tant confuso pero creo que va saliendo, si les gusta por favor dejen reviews, y si tienen alguna queja o algun comentario pus dejenlo, todo es bien recibido

Ah por cierto esto no se si habra magia, no me decido pero bueno es un universo alterno, no va a haber Hogwarts y por supuesto esta demas porque esta mas claro pero bueno lo tengo que decir, los personajes no me pertenecen, bueno algunos que apareceran si pero al menos los principales no son mi creación sino de J.K Rowling

Nos vemos, espero sus comentarios


	2. Chapter 2 El Primer Encuentro

Capitulo 2 El Primer Encuentro

Fue al salón inmediatamente, quería ver rotas las ilusiones de esa niña, así que decidió acercarse un poco mas para ver mejor, ya se imaginaba la escena, su padre se acercaba a ambos les decía que el compromiso se tenia que romper y la niña no soportaría y se echaría a llorar y el estaría feliz, quería ver de cerca el rostro de la niña y ahora que la veía con tranquilidad la niña no estaba tan mal, era delgada un buen cuerpo aunque no muy desarrollado, su cara se veía muy finita, tez blanca, unos ojos verde esmeralda muy impresionantes y grandes, cabello de un rojo oscuro y ondulado que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, esa noche lo traía en media coleta y unos mechones sueltos en la frente, se veía sedoso y acariciable y sus labios no muy gruesos, mas bien medianos venia pintados solo con un poco de brillo aunque parecían que traían labial pues estaban sonrosados, y daban ganas de plantarle un beso, se sacudió la cabeza que le estaba pasando, pensando en besar a esa niña, por favor aun cuando tuviera cara de muñeca de porcelana no se le quitaba la niñez, lo infantil que se veía, ESA no era la clase de mujer que le atraía, mas bien a él le atraían maduras que no se vieran como niñas, como ella, además si la veía bien estaba muy flaca, aunque su piel se veía sedosa, acariciable, muy suave al tacto, no, en que estaba pensando además la pobre niña no tenia cuerpo le faltaba de arriba, aunque su cintura y su cadera no estaban mal y con ese vestido negro largo sin tirantes y algo ceñido a su cuerpo, aunque cuando empezaba la cintura el vestido empezaba a ensancharse, no le quedaba mal ese vestido, pero de seguro que así como se veía de flaca, así iban a estar sus piernas, y el necesitaba una mujer con piernas torneadas y definitivamente con mas busto que el que tenia esa niña, el necesitaba a alguien como Charlott…

Charlott, no la había visto desde que anunciaron su ahora excompromiso, vio que salio corriendo, y no sabia a donde había ido, tenia que buscarla, explicarle que eso había sido un malentendido, el quería estar con ella y con nadie mas, de so estaba seguro, si su padre quería que se casara pues tendría que ser con Charlott pues ella si era una mujer no una niña adolescente, dejo a su amigos que le seguían, dándoles una excusa, quería encontrar a Charlott y explicarle, no sabia por que se sentía tan mal a lo mejor y Charlott si había logrado lo que nadie, al parecer se había enamorado de ella, la encontró en el jardín, estaba sentada en la fuente con un pañuelo entre sus manos y si no veía mal se encontraba sollozando, tratando de reprimir las lagrimas que caían caprichosas de sus ojos, eso ojos que miraban con tristeza hacia donde el se encontraba parado y que alguna vez lo impactaron eso ojos grises, tan hermosos, pero ahora estaban llenos de dolor, se sentía fatal ahí parado, quería consolarla pero no se atrevía, sentía como si ella quisiera estar sola, pero tenia que explicarle muchas cosas, de ese estupido compromiso que no iba a pasar nada, que el la quería a ella y eso era lo que importaba, así que se acerco con cautela pues no quería que ella saliera corriendo por no quererle hablar, se sentó a su lado y le dijo con calma:

-Charlott, por favor no te vayas- lo dijo con un tono un tanto suplicante, y la muchacha que había empezado a moverse, decidió quedarse a escuchar lo que fuera que salieran de los labios de su amado James- déjame explicarte, mira, esto fue una confusión, mi padre lo hizo solo porque era su amigo, pero el no me puede obligar a casarme con alguien con quien no quiero

-James, por favor, dime que es enserio que no te vas a casar con esa, dime por favor que me quieres a mi y a nadie mas-dijo con voz ronca pues había llorado mucho- que esto se va a solucionar y tu y yo seremos felices, por que ¿sabes?, yo estoy enam…

-shh, no digas nada, se lo que me quieres decir y creo que siento lo mismo por ti, es algo que jamás había sentido y estoy seguro que estoy enamorado de ti, no te preocupes ese compromiso ya se rompió- la estrecho entre sus brazos y recordó la amenaza de su padre, pero eso no tenia que importarle estaba seguro que su padre no haría eso, y en esos momentos no debía de preocuparle pues tenia a la mujer que quería entre sus brazos, la vio y vio que aun relucían las lagrimas que había derramado por culpa de su padre, vio que ella se iba acercando a su rostro, abriendo ligeramente los labios, y el quería besarla pero algo le decía que eso no estaba bien, así que la aparto ligeramente de el y ella le dirigió una mirada confundida- será mejor en otro momento, aquí hay mucha gente y se supone que todos saben que ahora estoy comprometido con esa niña y se armaría un escándalo, mejor en otra ocasión, que te parece si mañana nos vemos en la casa de descanso que esta atravesando el bosque de allí- señalo el bosque que se encontraba a un lado

-tienes razón, será mejor que mañana nos veamos- vio su reflejo en el agua y exclamo- me veo horrible, mis ojos están hinchados no puedo entrar al salón así, tengo que irme a mi casa y descansar, tengo ponerme hielo en mis ojos para que dejen de estar hinchados- de repente se levanto, parecía que ya se había recuperado, tan rápido que volvía a ser la misma de siempre aunque dejo a James un tanto perplejo por su actitud pero no dijo nada- James no debías de haberme visto en esta situación, pero bueno me tengo que ir, me saldré a escondidas para que nadie me vea, nos vemos- y le dio un beso a James en la mejilla y se fue

James se quedo sentado, no quería regresar a la fiesta, la gente iba a atiborrarlo de preguntas y no estaba de humor para contestar estupidas preguntas, mejor se iba a su cuarto, entro por la cocina para que nadie le viera, Sirius y Remus comprenderían que no quería estar en esa fiesta y por tanto no lo buscarían.

Mientras tanto en el salón donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta charles se encontraba hablando con su amigo John

-bien, la primera parte del plan a salido a la perfección, no contaba con que James empezara a gritar pero si esperaba que se opusiera, así que solo falta la reacción de tu hija, no se como se lo tome, pero al menos parece mas tranquila que mi hijo, tenemos que continuar con el plan y persuadirlos hasta que acepten casarse, aunque creo que mi hijo va a dar mas lata que tu hija pero aun así, y dime con que la vas a obligar a casarse con mi hijo?- lo miro perspicaz

-no hay ningún problema con mi hija, pues ella me odia y no dudo que si le digo que la única manera de irse de la casa es casándose con el, te aseguro que aceptara pues no tolera mi presencia y cuanto antes pueda alejarse mejor para ella, y hay otra cosa para que acepte, Lily quiere estudiar en una ciudad algo lejos de Londres y pues no la dejare ir hasta que acepte casarse, se que me odiara mas pero es la única opción

Charles sabia que su amigo tenia problemas para comunicarse con su hija pero no pensó que esta odiara a su padre, debía de ser terrible para su amigo, el no se imaginaba como seria si su hijo no le hablara, compadeció a su amigo

-bueno, será mejor que vayamos con nuestras esposas sino pueden sospechar que tramamos algo

-tienes razón John

Ambos se dirigieron hacia donde estaban sus esposas, que se encontraban platicando

-pero dime Holly donde compraste ese precioso vestido, se ve que es de una muy buena marca

-pues la verdad no se, mi querido esposo me lo regalo el día de mi cumpleaños, puedes preguntarle a el

-claro, y dime Lily ¿te parece divertida la fiesta?

Divertida, no mas bien todo lo contrario era aburrida pero estaba ahí por obligación aunque preferiría estar en su casa en compañía de su inseparables libros, enseñándoles nuevas cosas y no en esa tonta fiesta, además de que su madre y la señora Potter solo hablaban de cosas tan vacías, carentes de significado para ella, no podía entender como a su madre le gustara hablar de su fortuna, de lo que compraban cada semana, de su maquillaje o de lo que planeaban hacer en su tiempo libre, como ir a darse un masaje, a cortarse el cabello, salir de compras, no sabia que tenia de interesante esas platicas y siempre que la sra. Potter iba a su casa a visitar a su madre no hablaban de otra cosa, y siempre era lo mismo, pero tenia que mentir pues seria de mala educación decirle a la anfitriona que estaba aburrida

-es como todas las fiestas a las que he ido, interesante, digna de la alta sociedad- dijo suavemente con un deje en su voz

-bien y que te parece la sorpresa de vuestro compromiso, tu y mi hijo, son la pareja perfecta

-pues fue una sorpresa, no esperaba que lo comunicaran a todos y mucho menos esperaba que su hijo empezara a gritar- lo dijo con una sonrisa que se veía sincera pero en su interior estaba forzada, pues ella se iba a rehusar a esa boda, no iba a permitir que su padre le impusiera lo que quisiera pues no era un objeto al que se le pudiera manipular

-si eso fue algo vergonzoso y espero que puedas perdonar a mi hijo por haberte jalado de esa forma, es que creo que fue tanta su sorpresa que ni tan siquiera sabia lo que decía

-si señora, no se preocupe, creo que al ser una gran sorpresa la mayoría actuaría de ese modo así que es comprensible

-hablas con acierto mi niña-le dijo su padre que se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado- James esta tan sorprendido que dijo cosas sin sentido

-si eso debe de ser, pero supongo Lily que debes de encontrarte cansada por tan emocionante día, así que ¿por que no vas a dormir?- le dijo el señor Potter con una sonrisa

-si tiene razón, ha sido cansado, le agradezco por las atenciones que se han molestado en hacer

-pero querida, no te preocupes, no es una molestia, es un placer, así que si gustas subir al segundo piso y en la tercera puerta a la derecha, estoy segura que una cama estará esperándote- le dijo con amabilidad la señora Potter

-si, gracias, señora Potter, ahora mismo voy- se levanto pues sabia que iban a hablar de cosas que no le concernía y por tanto le habían dado esa opción y ella siempre obedecía, pues así la habían educado, para sabe cuando era necesario callar e irse, así que se dirigió hacia las escaleras y perdió de vista a los cuatro adultos.

Llego al corredor y contó tres puertas a su derecha, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, cuando entro, no esperaba encontrarse con cierto joven acostado en una cama adoselada, leyendo una historieta, miro perpleja por un momento y comprendió que la señora Potter la había mandado a la habitación incorrecta, así que dijo:

-disculpa, no era mi intención entrar y molestarte, ahora mismo me salgo- dijo mirando a James que la miraba con rencor, iba a salir cuando escucho una voz que la detuvo

-pero por favor no te vayas, quédate un rato, ¿sabes? Justo estaba pensando en ti, y ahora que te tengo aquí ¿por que no aprovechamos para hablar un rato?

-creo que es mejor que me vaya, además yo no tengo nada de que hablar contigo

-pues es una lastima, por que yo si y no vas a salir de esta habitación hasta que me aclares ciertas dudas que tengo

-Bien- dijo Lily volteándose para encararlo, y dijo con voz firme- ¿que es lo que quieres que te aclare?

-mmm no se, tal vez tu me podrías decir por que quieres casarte conmigo y dime ¿que es lo que ganas con hacer que mi padre me obligue a casarme?, cosa que no voy a hacer y mucho menos contigo, pero tengo una gran curiosidad y aclaro lo de la boda que no se realizara, por si tu cerebro de niña podía confundirse- dijo James con una voz que sonó despectiva y despreciable

-en primer lugar, yo no quiero casarme contigo, por favor no tengo gustos tan malos- le había dado en el ego algo que James no soportaba y ella sabia que era su punto débil- y en segundo, no gano nada, al contrario, pierdo, si te obligan a casarte conmigo yo salgo perdiendo, dime que cosa haría yo con semejante idiota de esposo?, pues nada, seria un martirio para mi, pues dejaría de ser libre y tener que atenderte, pues no, hay cosas mejores que hacer, que tener que estar aguantando tus caprichos- miro a James que tenia la vena de la sien a punto de reventar, y aun así continuo- veo que mis respuestas no fueron de tu agrado, pero creo que se porque, esperabas que te dijera que me gustabas para así poder burlarte de mi y hacerme sentir menos que una rata, pero que crees?, te fallo, te salio el tiro por la culata, enserio creías que yo era una mas de esas estupidas que andan detrás de ti?, no me hagas reír- mientras decía esto se iba acercando a la cama de James, estaba tan cerca de el, que casi estaban nariz con nariz pues el se había parado- así que, si no tienes otra pregunta que hacer, me voy- tomo la barbilla de James y lo empujo a la cama, pues este no se encontraba bien parado, y sin mas salio de la habitación, dejando en estado de shock a James.

James se quedo donde estaba, no podía reaccionar, cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse, se sacudió la cabeza y por fin pudo pensar claramente en lo que esa niña le había dicho, hasta había olvidado su enojo en el momento en que ella se acerco y lo único en que podía pensar era en besar eso lindos labios que habían estado tan cerca de los suyos, se supone que tenia que estar enojado pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza esos labios, había sentido su aliento en el rostro y era como una caricia, no, estaba pensando en esa niña entrometida como una mujer, algo que no era, fue al baño y se mojo la cara tratando de olvidar lo que había pasado hace unos minutos, se seco la cara y empezó a dar vueltas en su habitación, se encontraba desesperado, pues era él el que siempre dejaba la ultima palabra pero algo había en esa niña que lo dejaba paralizado y eso estaba mal, muy mal, trato de dejar de darle vueltas al asunto y se acostó, tan pronto puso su cabeza en la almohada se durmió.

Tuvo un sueño extraño, soñaba que estaba en la casa de descanso con Charlott y la estaba besando apasionadamente, pero cuando la soltaba para poder respirar, no era Charlott con quien estaba sino con Evans y se sentían tan bien sus besos, pero de repente cambiaba la escena y Evans que estaba vestida muy provocativamente lo llamaba y el incrédulo iba hacia pero, pero justo cuando se acercaba a ella, esta sacaba un cuchillo y lo apuñalaba, riéndose como loca al verlo desangrar y empezó a gritar, que se despertó empapado en un sudor frío, al principio no reconoció el lugar, poco a poco fue despertándose y vio que ya había amanecido.

-fue un sueño- se repitió-solo fue un sueño, eso no ocurrió- busco sus lentes, se los puso, vio que eran las siete de la mañana, pero sabia que no iba a poder dormirse de nuevo, decidió levantarse y bajar a la sala a espera que todos despertaran, pero cuando bajo, la sala no estaba sola, había alguien ocupando el lugar y cuando vio de quien se trataba, quiso gritarle que era una asesina pero se contuvo recordando que solo había sido un sueño.

La vio sentada en SU sillón favorito y el más cómodo de todos, estaba leyendo un libro muy grueso y estaba tan ensimismada que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta que el carraspeo y ella volteo a verlo:

-Buenos días- dijo con cortesía, aunque después cambio de tono a uno cortante- ah eres tu, pensé que era tu padre-y continuo leyendo, pero James que todavía se acordaba de que había lastimado su ego y mas que lo había ignorado olímpicamente cuando paso a su lado, esta no se inmuto y el se molesto pues el jamás, pero jamás era ignorado

-sabes que estas sentada en mi sillón- hizo énfasis en mi- y cuando te hable debes de verme a la cara, niña

Eso era el colmo, ella odiaba que la dijeran niña, tenia 17 años, aunque todos le decían que parecía de 14, así que cerro el libro y se dirigió hacia el con una mirada que lo fulminaba

-y dime una cosa, ¿donde tiene tu nombre el sillón? Por que yo, no se lo veo en ninguna parte, y ¿porque tengo que verte a la cara cuando me hables, quieres que me den nauseas? Y una cosa mas, esta niña tiene su nombre- dijo con una voz que producía escalofríos al oírla

-por si no te habías dado cuenta, estas en mi casa y por tanto todo lo que esta aquí me pertenece y aun cuando supiera tu nombre (cosa que no me interesa) te seguiría llamando como me plazca- ambos se estaba mandando miradas furiosas cuando Caroline Potter hacia su entrada en la sala y saludaba a ambos jóvenes

-hola Lily, buenos días, espero que hayas dormido bien y hayas descansado- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Buenos días señora, y descanse como un ángel, por eso no se preocupe- dijo con voz mas calmada y suave a comparación como le estaba hablando a James, luego Caroline se dirigió a su hijo

-hijo, buenos días, veo que te has levantado temprano, digo siempre te levantas después de la 10, pero supongo que querías hacerle compañía a Lily- miro con cariño a su hijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-si madre, vine a hacerle compañía a…- no se atrevería a pronunciar su nombre, pensó Lily, pero lo que siguió a continuación la dejo sin aire-… a Lily- y sin que su madre se diera cuenta le dirigió una sonrisa burlona.

-tan caballeroso como siempre, de eso me enorgullezco hijo, siempre tan atento con las damas, es por eso que todas se enamoran de ti, o no lo crees así Lily?- le pregunto con una sonrisa encantadora en su rostro y ella no tuvo mas que mentir

-si señora, su cordialidad es tanta que todas lo encuentran encantador- le dirigió una mirada a James en las que sus ojos centellaron de la furia

- seré indiscreta, pero ¿no te gusta mi James?, es muy guapo y tan caballeroso, según me dijo tu padre, las características que te gustan de un hombre

-eso le dijo mi padre?- _ni tan siquiera sabe mi color favorito y ahora resulta que sabe el tipo de hombre que me gusta, esto es el colmo, eso si que no se lo puedo perdonar, divulgar cosas que ni tan siquiera son ciertas, _pensó con furia- creo que mi padre se ha confundido un poco, no se tome en serio sus palabras- miro a James de arriba abajo y lo vio bien por primera vez, era alto, esbelto, cuerpo formado, se notaba que hacia ejercicio, estaba delgado y se marcaban sus pectorales, su cabeza ovalada, labios no muy gruesos, y si miraba bien, detrás de los anteojos que tenia se podían observar unos ojos avellana, y su cabello negro como la noche pero muy desordenado

-pero no seas tímida querida, dime si James te parece guapo o no-la animo, aunque no se atrevía a decirle que no le gustaba que mas bien le parecía arrogante y muy creído, pero no le iba a decir eso, y tampoco quería que él escuchara de sus labios que si le parecía guapo aunque no fuera cierto, pero pues no podía mentirle a la señora y apareció su salvación en la entrada, llegaron los amigos de Potter que no sabia como se llamaban pero en es momento les agradeció.

-que sueño tengo-dijo un muchacho fornido, de ojos grises y cabello negro azulado- buenos días señora Potter- dijo Sirius haciendo una reverencia hacia la mamá de James, le tomo la mano y se la beso, luego le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-oh, Sirius, por favor ya te dije que me digas Caroline y también tu Remus- miro al chico de ojos dorados y este asintió dándole los buenos días

Lily puso sus ojos en blanco ante la escena del beso en la mano y este hecho no paso desapercibido por James, que sonrió para sus adentros

-¿les parece bien que desayunemos en el jardín?- vio que todos asintieron o casi todos y dijo- avisare a los elfos que pongan el desayuno en el jardín- salio de la habitación

-Sirius, amigo ya te diste cuenta de quien esta con nosotros- sonrió burlonamente a Lily, esta lo fulminaba con la mirada

-oh, no me había dado cuenta, pero mira si es tu prometida

-si y ¿viste la cara que puso cuando besaste a mi madre en la mano?- espero a que asintiera y continuo- creo que ella también quiere que le des un beso como a mi madre y supongo que espera uno en la mejilla

Hablaban como si ella no estuviera ahí, pero que ridiculez, como se atrevían a pensar que quería un beso, trato de contenerse, respiro profundamente, y dijo calmadamente

- si quisiera que alguien me besara te aseguro que ninguno de vosotros estaría en mi lista, antes beso a una rana que a ustedes- les sonrió y salio de la habitación dejando a los tres con la boca abierta pues no se esperaban esa contestación.

Notas de la autora

Hola a todos, como están, pues gracias a los que me mandaron reviews, son muy lindas,

Nade-Kinomoto: Gracias por tu comentario, la época en la que se encuentran es la de los merodeadores, mas o menos en los 70´s, si no me fallan mis cálculos seria el años 1977, que bueno que te gusto y pues aquí esta el segundo, el tercero ya esta listo pero me espero para ver que pasa, y pues mas o menos actualizare cada semana, ya sabes la escuelas, tareas y trabajos, todo un lío, pero bueno, es parte de la escuela, nos vemos, te cuidas

Amira Granger Black: Me encantaría leer tu fic y mas si es de los merodeadores, que bueno que fue de tu agrado y espero que siga así (esto también va para ti Nade) pues lo mismo que a Nade, actualizare cada semana por las razones que dije, espero que te encuentres bien, saludos y cuídate, no veremos en el próximo cap.

De ambas espero que sigan dejándome comentarios, que me hacen mucha ilusión y pues aquí esta el segundo cap. Y ya tengo el tercero listo pero solo lo subiré si me dejan comentarios, (que mala, bueno a veces), se que suena como amenaza pero no es así, solo es un comentario, se cuidan todos, nos vemos en el próximo cap.

Bye


	3. Chapter 3 Casa de Descanso

Capitulo 3 Día de Campo

Los chicos salieron al jardín y vieron que ya estaba el desayuno, encontraron a Lily sentada a un lado de la mamá de James que le estaba contando algo a Lily que no parecía interesarle pero aun así escuchaba con atención, cuando la señora Potter los vio acercarse se levanto e hizo que James se sentara junto a Lily, Remus se sentó junto a la señora Potter y luego Sirius junto a James, comenzaron a desayunar tranquilamente pero James por querer molestar a Lily, las cosas se empezaron a tornar un tanto difíciles pues estaba Caroline y no podían hacer mucho.

-madre, podrías darme la mermelada por favor- su mama se la paso pero James la tomo mal y la tiro justo cuando su mano paso cerca de Lily, pero esta al darse cuenta la agarro antes de que se fuera a caer sobre ella y se la dio con brusquedad a James

-ten mas cuidado podrías ensuciar a alguien- dijo Lily

-si, disculpa mi torpeza- le dijo con una sonrisa que su madre consideraba encantadora, pero por adentro estaba un tanto enojado de que su plan no resultara, así que ella tenia unos muy buenos reflejos, pero estaba seguro que no siempre iba a estar alerta, así que decidió probar su suerte otra vez y si no podía lo iba a volver a intentar hasta que le saliera el plan, atravesó su mano para agarrar la jarra de jugo, se sirvió, le sirvió a Lily y cuando iba a dejar la jarra, su mano resbalo e hizo que el vaso de Lily se vaciara y la salpicara completamente.

-oh, Lily querida estas mojada, vete a cambiar rápido antes de que te de un resfriado- la señora se levanto y ayudo a Lily a limpiarse

-disculpa, no pensé que se iba a caer el jugo- trato de ocultar su sonrisa pero no pudo- será mejor que te cambies y luego vengas a terminar de desayunar

Lily salio de la mesa y se dirigió a su habitación a cambiarse, James al verla entrar a la casa se empezó a reír como loco, pero su madre lo miro con malos ojos y trato de calmarse

-lo hiciste a propósito James- no era una pregunta era una afirmación y James trato de convencerla que había sido un accidente aunque al final se rindió

-si, lo hice a propósito, pero es que madre, es una molestia y sabes que me opongo a casarme con ella, pues si ella tampoco quiere la boda no se efectuara

-James eso esta decidido y no vas a molestarla mas, queda entendido?-James asintió-y que van hacer después de desayunar?

-yo voy a ir a la casa de descanso de aquí cerca de dar un paseo y tal vez me quede hasta tarde así que no esperes que regrese a comer- les dirigió una mirada cómplice a sus amigos

Y ustedes muchachos?-pregunto amablemente

-creo que iremos a pasear al pueblo de aquí cerca-contesto Remus

Bien, pues me parece un idea excelente que vayas a la casa de descanso y por que no aprovechas e invitas a Lily?- sabia que su madre iba a hacer algo así, y no se podía negar, solo pedía que Evans dijera que no quería ir y todo seria perfecto entre el y Charlott, así que asintió

-si pero no creo que quiera ir-trato pero la señora no acepto hasta que James le dijo que la invitaría aun refunfuñando

Mientras tanto en la habitación Lily ya se había cambiado pero no quería regresar al jardín y que James provocara otro accidente así que decidió quedarse en su cuarto leyendo un libro, vio que ya había pasado casi una hora desde que había subido y no hubo mas remedio que bajar, pues una mujer no se tardaba tanto en cambiarse, bueno si eran como todas las señoritas de sociedad ellas se tardaban tres horas en cambiarse pero ella no, por mucho media hora y pues no se iba a arreglar mas, así que dejo su libro en la mesita que estaba junto a su cama y bajo, llego y vio que la señora Potter y James la estaban esperando en la sala

-Lily, que bueno que ya bajaste, ¿quieres terminar tu desayuno?- pregunto

-no se preocupe señora, ya había terminado

-pero si tu plato casi estaba intacto, o no te gusta ese tipo de comida? Si es así puedo ordenar que te preparen algo de tu agrado-miro preocupadamente a Lily- además tienes que alimentarte bien, estas muy delgada

-no se moleste, en mi casa en las mañanas solo tomo un poco de jugo, un pan tostado y nada mas

-estas segura que no quieres comer nada mas?

-no señora así estoy bien- y le dio una sonrisa un tanto floja

-bueno, entonces que te parece dar un paseo y luego ir a nuestra casa de descanso en compañía de James?- iba a contestar que no le apetecía pero vio que James le intentaba decir a base de señas que dijera que no así que sonrió y dijo:

-claro, por que no? Así al quedarme unos días no me perderé

-bien, pues todo esta arreglado, no regresen muy tarde- los empujo hacia la entrada y ambos salieron en dirección del bosque

Ya lejos de la vista de su madre le dijo

-espero que no te de miedo el bosque, esta oscuro, y hay muchos animales que no son nada amigables

Lily lo miro como retándolo

-no soy como las chicas que estas acostumbrado a conocer, ni creas que voy a correr hacia ti si escucho algún ruido extraño- dijo con voz calmada y mirándolo a los ojo

- Esta bien yo solo te quiero prevenir y si vienes corriendo no te haré caso, seguiré mi camino y punto

Emprendieron el viaje, James caminaba rápido para tratar de perderla pero ella seguía su paso y estaba tan tranquila pero a el ya le estaba faltando el aire así que calmo su paso y ella también, ya descansado acelero su paso.

James pensó que ella no iba a aceptar su viajes en el bosque, pues a todas les daba miedo y decidían ir por el otro camino que era mas iluminado y por supuesto mas seguro, observo a Lily y vio que estaba muy tranquila, escucharon un ruido extraño y ella se volteo rápido para ver que era, así que a ella si le daba miedo pero no quería mostrárselo , eso fue una estupidez pues ahora con ese ruido que parecía acercarse se había delatado y se iba a burlar en su cara cuando vio que ella ya no iba a su lado, ni atrás, se había internado en el bosque fuera del camino y ahora el era el responsable de lo que le ocurriera, regreso sus pasos y no la vio, tenia que encontrarla sino que le iba a decir a sus padres y a los padres de ella, grito su nombre pero no respondía, le estaba atacando el pánico, ¿ que iba a hacer?, siguió buscándola, escucho un ruido cerca, demasiado cerca de el, se asusto de repente pero no vio nada, volteo hacia arriba y vio que algo venia de ese árbol que le tapaba el cielo, se quedo paralizado esperando que esa criatura saltara pero no ocurrió nada y lo que vio a continuación lo puso furioso, Lily se había trepado en el árbol y al verlo salto de la rama en la que se encontraba sentada

- pero que estabas haciendo arriba de ese árbol?- le grito James

-nada que te incumba, ¿podemos segur o quieres quedarte aquí?- emprendió la marcha al ver que James no le contestaba, James se acerco a ella para hablar

-y dime por que estaba arriba de ese árbol y por que desapareciste así de repente?- le pregunto ya mas calmado

-pues no se si escuchaste un ruido extraño cuando íbamos pasando por el claro que esta- James asintió- pues decidí ver que era lo que causaba ese ruido y encontré a un ciervo que se había atorado con su cornamenta y cuando vi que tu no te habías parado, pensé en regresarme pero me subí al árbol para ver si te veía y veía el camino que debía de tomar, cuando escuche que me llamabas y vi que te acercabas y ya sabes el reto de la historia

James no sabia que hacer, si se había desesperado y preocupado por ella y resulta que estaba ayudando a un ciervo a desatorarse, y aparte de protectora de animales, trepaba los árboles, que chica mas extraña.

Siguieron el camino

-y ahora si quieres salvar a un lobo me avisas antes, para que sepa lo que vas a hacer, queda claro- todo esto lo dijo con gran brusquedad pero ella ni se inmuto, solo estaba en silencio mirando el suelo para no caerse, pues estaba disparejo. Llegaron a una casa pequeña estaba hecha de madera, para solo ser una cabaña era muchísimo mas grande que una y en la entrada estaba una muchacha de cabello dorado, alta y de piel blanca esperando en la entrada, que al ver a James se abalanzo sobre el y le planto un beso en los labios que parecía que se lo quería comer.

Charlott se separo de James y vio que venia con la que era su prometida, miro a James pidiéndole una explicación sobre la presencia de ella en la casa

-ahorita te explico, por favor- le dio un beso rápido en los labios y le hizo señas a Lily para que entrara a la casa, Lily entro, ya una vez todos adentro en la sala que era bastante grande se sentaron y James empezó a hablar

-bien pues Charlott ella es…-iba a decir su nombre pero no lo permitió

-Liliane Evans – y estiro su mano para saldarla pero como esta no estaba decidida a hacerlo, la bajo

-bien, si, ella es Charlott Swan, y Evans vino conmigo porque mi madre hizo que viniera- trato de explicarle a charlott que estaba molesta- y pues sabes que a mi madre no la puedo desobedecer- todo esto se lo estaba diciendo en un susurro que era bastante audible y Lily observaba la casa, ahora se arrepentía de haber ido, ahora sabia que iba ver a su novia y no solo iban a darse los buenos días y unos cuantos besos y palabras dulces, no ellos habían ido a…, si eso debía de ser y ella hacia un mal tercio pero lo que quería era molestar a James así que decidió quedarse, Charlott estaba furiosa, se le notaba ambos hablaban a prisa entre susurros bastantes audibles pero a ella no le interesaba lo que estuvieran hablando, hasta que charlott tuvo que resignarse y empezó a interrogarla

- y cuantos años tienes?-pregunto cortantemente

-tengo 17, supongo que tu tienes la misma edad, o al menos eso asumo- dijo mirándola fríamente, que Charlott decidió desviar la mirada, James se quedo un poco sorprendido pues pensó que tenia unos 15 por mucho, y no era por nada pero aparentaba tener menos edad de la que tenia, decidió fijarse en que ropa traían ambas, de eso a escuchar las tonterías que se iban a preguntar, vio primero a Charlott, traía un falda muy corta de mezclilla recta, una blusa rosa de tirantes con un escote muy pronunciado que se quedo largo rato mirando aquel escote, se vio obligado a cambiar la vista sino quería que se viera como un pervertido, Charlott traía el cabello suelto y estaba largo, le daba cerca de la cintura y unas sandalias rosas.

Después se fijo en Lily, ella venia de forma muy sencilla, traía un pants negro, su blusa blanca, la sudadera igualmente negra, sus zapatos deportivos y su cabello venia recogido en una coleta. Se dio cuenta que las chicas se mandaban miradas furiosas o mas bien Charlott mandaba miradas furiosas a Lily y el no sabia que había pasado para aclarar el malentendido o hacer algo, tal fue su desconcierto que Lily por fin habló lo mas tranquila posible

-parece que Potter no te estaba escuchando, estaba tan entretenido viendo que no te escucho-dijo en son de burla

-verdad que no James?, tu no estabas viendo a Evans, es lo que quiere creer pero yo se que no es verdad- estaba a punto de llorar, como es que James se fijaba en esa que ni tan siquiera tenia cuerpo.

-esto… no se de que me hablan-trato de hacerse el que no había visto nada

-tu estabas viéndola de arriba a bajo y no le quitabas la mirada de encima, y no me mientas James que te conozco perfectamente desde que era una niña- dijo con una voz muy chillona

-no, como crees, mi madre siempre me dice que siempre hay que ver a las personas cuando hablan, no te pongas celosa, tu me gustas, ella no se compara contigo, tu eres hermosa- le susurro al oído esto ultimo

-Evans dice que hace un rato te preocupaste por ella, pero yo se que no es verdad

-pues si me preocupe por ella cuando se extravió- Lily puso sonrisa de triunfo al ver la cara de horror de Charlott, pero James se dio cuenta y dijo rápidamente- pero me preocupe porque imagínate lo que dirían sus padres si no se las entregaba viva y sana

- si, tienes razón- se dieron un beso fugaz en los labios

Lily miro un poco asqueada la escena, no entendía como podía existir semejante cosa, sabia que el ser humano necesitaba crear a un nuevo ser para que su raza subsistiera pero hasta ahí, todo eso del amor y no seque tanto mas inventaba el hombre pensaba que eran solo tonterías, tal vez seria porque no había recibido de sus padres un cariño, un amor que la ayudara a entender estas cosas, y por eso era incrédula en estos aspectos, si ella había vivido en una casa sin amor, sus padres nunca estaban en casa, pues siempre estaban en grandes reuniones de la alta sociedad y ella los veía marcharse cada noche, y mientras el día su madre se iba de compras y su padre iba a trabajar, nunca tenían tiempo para ella, es mas no recibía de ellos algún trato, siempre hablaban como si ella no estuviera ahí, simplemente como si no existiera, hubiera preferido que sus padres la odiaran o la despreciaran por que al menos así sabría que sentían algo por ella pero no, eran indiferentes, ella solo era un decorado mas de la habitación donde se encontrara ella y sus padres, se crió con los elfos pero estos tenían prohibido encariñarse con alguien de la familia, así que solo la cuidaban y se hacían cargo de ella, cuando era una niña pequeña lloraba por la ausencia de sus padres, pero después aprendió a no hacerlo, entendió que iba a estar sola el resto de su vida y se había refugiado en sus amados libros, era lo único que valían la pena, no tenia amigos, no hablaba con nadie a solo que fuera con sus padres a las reuniones, pues ella ya al ser una señorita sus padres se sentían orgullosos y la llevaban a cada fiesta o reunión que los invitaran, eso había empezado hace dos años, cuando cumplió los 15, pues a esa edad ya existía entre la sociedad y era por eso que los odiaba, toda su vida para ellos nunca había existido pero se convierte en una señorita y BUM la quieren, le dan regalos y la llevan consigo a los lugares que anhelaba ir de niña y que en ese momento no le atraían.

Su vida siempre fue muy solitaria, sus padres le habían dado buenos maestros, que le habían enseñado danza, a tocar algunos instrumento como el piano y el violín, le habían enseñado muchas cosas, en eso se entretuvo, pues era su única diversión, no conocía que eran los amigos y hasta la fecha no sabia que eran, pues siempre que sus padres le presentaban jóvenes de su edad, estos siempre huían, tal vez era extraña comparada con su forma de ser, pero prefería ser así a ser una persona vacía, las chicas de su edad la veían y se burlaban de ella, claro que a ella no le afectaban ese tipo de comentarios, era mas duro que tus padres se comportaran como unos hipócritas que una burla de una persona que no te conoce y solo critica por lo que ve, era muy irónica y sarcástica cosas que muy pocos le entendían, pero ella sabia lo que significaba y eso le bastaba, miro a los dos que tenia enfrente, vio que se estaban besando y ella pensaba que tenia de interesante juntar los labios y hacer intercambio de saliva algo que no era muy higiénico pero de todos modos lo hacían como si dependieran de eso para seguir viviendo.

Carraspeo un poco, no quería quedarse ahí aburriéndose como una ostra, la pareja no se inmuto, así que decidió irse, ya conocía el camino, se paro, abrió la puerta y salio hacia el bosque para ir a su habitación a descansar y leer un libro pues el que estaba leyendo ya casi lo había terminado y necesitaba buscar otro igual de interesante o mas.

James y Charlott se soltaron al escuchar el portazo y James vio que Lily no estaba sentada en el sillón de enfrente, Charlott también se dio cuenta y le dijo a James con una voz muy sensual

-ya se fue, es lo mejor que pudo haber hecho, por que no aprovechamos y subimos a tu habitación y nos divertimos un poco- lo tomo de la barbilla, lo atrajo hacia si y le planto un beso, pero James recordó el sueño que tuvo, que se encontraba en esa misma posición besando a Lily y se separo inmediatamente, no podía besar a Charlott pensando en Lily

-no, disculpa, pero es que tengo que irme, se supone que le dije a mi madre que la llevaría de regreso, y pues también puede perderse, no conoce el bosque, tu sabes-miro a Charlott un poco culpable- pero otro día nos podemos ver aquí mismo, el día que tu digas, te lo prometo- le dio un beso tierno y salio de la casa dejando a una Charlott furiosa.

Corrió hacia el bosque, porque no pudo decirle que quería irse y se hubieran ido los dos, ahora resultaría extraño y su madre se enfadaría si Lily llegaba primero y el después, corrió todo lo que pudo pero al parecer caminaba muy rápido o se había ido corriendo, no era probable aunque si traía tenis iba a ser mas fácil, tomo ciertos atajos, pronto vio su casa rezando para que no hubieran visto entrar a Lily se encamino a la mansión.

Entro a su casa agitado de tanto correr, entro con cautela y vio que su madre estaba en la sala, no podía pasar sin que le viera, decidió enfrentarse al enojo de su madre.

-James, llegaste antes de tiempo, que bueno, ya vamos a comer y dime donde esta Lily?

- no ha entrado?-pregunto sorprendido- se adelanto pues dijo que quería comer algo y la perdí un poco antes de salir del bosque y pensé que ya había llegado- trato de que su cara no se viera culpable.

-tal vez se entretuvo en alguna cosa y pues no ha llegado-trato de clamarse su mamá

- si eso debe de haber sido

Pero pasaron dos horas y ella no aparecía, cada vez que se abría la puerta los dos brincaban e iban a ver quien era, la primera vez fue Remus que llego y le contaron al situación, el también se quedo a esperar, luego llego sirius con su alegría de siempre

.pero porque tienen esas caras largas, parece que alguien se murió-miro a los tres que se encontraban sentados- vamos díganme que paso- le contaron lo sucedido y se quedo con ellos esperando, luego llego el señor potter.

-no me digan que me estaban esperando para comer, pero si ya es tarde- igual le contaron la situación-pero no han salido a buscarla?-pregunto Charles

-no por que tememos que si vamos a buscarla ella llegue y al no ver a nadie vaya a buscarnos y pues seria peligroso, y que pasa si no aparece?-pregunto angustiada la señora Potter- que le diremos a John y a Holly, Charles?- Charles no sabia que responder, todos estaba sentados esperando a que apareciera la chica.

Los minutos parecían horas y las horas años, ya habían transcurrido cuatro horas y no había señas de que regresara, hasta que vieron que tocaban a la puerta, todos se levantaron esperando que fuera Lily pero fue peor por que eran sus padres, nadie sabia que decirles acerca de su hija, alfil la señora Potter y su esposo les dijeron con mucha calma, Holly palideció al momento, John no sabia que hacer, pero su rostro se encontraba abatido y confesó

-Lily siempre hace lo mismo cuando no quiere que la encuentren pero nunca se tarda tanto

-ya aparecerá, esperemos que aparezca, si al empezar a oscurecerse no aparece vamos todos a buscarla, bueno nuestras esposas se quedan por si llega a la casa, el bosque no es muy grande y si todos buscamos la encontraremos

-se interno en el bosque? -Preguntó la señora Evans, al ver que su amiga asentía, se puso a llorar desconsoladamente- ella nunca a salido de nuestra casa y si le paso algo malo?, que tal si se tropezó con un lobo, debe de estar hambrienta y asustada, no conoce nada del mundo exterior, hay un bosque en nuestra casa pero nunca la dejamos salir por que sabemos que es muy peligroso- y se puso a llorar muy fuerte, James que se sentía culpable, decidió salir a buscarla y si la encontraba, agradecería a todos los dioses pero si no, no sabia que explicación les iba a dar a sus padres.

Sus amigos lo acompañaron, salieron al jardín que daba al bosque, todos con caras preocupadas, se empezaron a internar en el bosque cuando vieron que alguien venia, no distinguieron por la poca luz, cuando vieron que se trataba de una mujer todos sonrieron pues pensaban que era Lily, todos corrieron hacia ella y la mujer también avanzo con paso acelerado al verlos.

Se encontraron y vieron que era Charlott

-saben que ese bosque esta muy oscuro?- pregunto dándole un beso a James- todos parecen decepcionados de verme, es que acaso no se alegran de que saliera viva de ese infernal bosque?

- no es eso, lo que pasa es que Evans no ha regresado y todos estamos preocupados de que le haya pasado algo malo- le dijo Sirius

-por eso las caras largas- todos asintieron-pero James para ti será una bendición pues al desaparecer la niña, no tienes que casarte con ella, y así podríamos estar juntos y casarnos.

James no concebía lo que salía de la boca de Charlott, si, esa niña, pensaba que si desapareciera el seria feliz con la persona que quisiera, pero no era así, y Charlott no lo entendía, el podía ser cruel pero nunca iba a desearle algo así a alguien, además de que se sentía culpable, muy culpable, sus padres y los padres de Lily salieron a verlos, cuando vieron que era Charlott con quien estaban, los obligaron a meterse pues se podrían resfriar, ya se estaba anocheciendo y ni rastro de Lily.

Todos estaban desesperados, angustiados y hambrientos, pero no eran capaces de comer hasta que Lily apareciera pero la señora Potter los obligo a tomar algo y a Holly le dio un café muy cargado para que se le quitara un poco la preocupación pero la señora estaba tan nerviosa que termino tirando todo el café sobre la alfombra, después de que todos tomaran algo, se reunieron en la sala, a los chicos se les mando a dormir pero no aceptaron, a excepción de Charlott que según ella estaba muy cansada por el viaje que había realizado desde su casa a ese bosque y salir en la casa de los Potter.

Se quedaron esperando, pero no apareció, ya eran las nueve de la noche pero seguía sin aparecer.

Nade-Kinomoto, Flor Evans, Anakalia, Amira Granger Black, mimiq2, gracias por sus reviews, me han apoyado mucho y me han dado ánimos para continuar escribiendo.

ARIGATO!!!

Y por cierto, mimiq2, gracias por el consejo, mi intención era que todos pudieran poner su opinión, como se nota que soy nueva en esto ¿verdad?

Saludos


	4. Chapter 4 La Platica

Capitulo 4 La Platica

Tenia que regresar, ya estaba completamente oscuro y seguramente los señores Potter estaban preocupados, pero estaba tan bien ahí, sola sin que nadie la molestara.

Era molesto estar acompañada todo el rato, ella que toda su vida había estado sola, se había acostumbrado, la soledad era su única compañía, si se podía decir compañía.

Se levanto y decidió regresar, camino lo mas lento posible, cuando salio del bosque se llevo una gran sorpresa, sus padres, los señores Potter, James y sus amigos la estaban esperando, se quedo perpleja un instante, no reacciono rápido cuando su padre la tomo por la muñeca y la arrastro hasta la sala de la casa.

Todos los siguieron respirando con tranquilidad al ver que ya había regresado, Caroline se acerco a Lily para ver como se encontraba, si no estaba herida o si estaba hambrienta pero John fue mas rápida que ella y les pidió a todos que le dejaran hablar con Lily un momento, le pidió permiso a Charles para entrar en su oficina que era la mas cercana a la sala y se dirigió junto con Lily.

Una vez dentro de la sala, John estaba furioso con su hija, ese no era el comportamiento que esperaba de ella, preocuparlos así no era digno de una dama. Empezó a gritar:

- PERO EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO, NOS TENIAS MUY PREOCUPADOS, ES QUE ACASO NO PIENSAS EN TU MADRE, CASI RECAE, SABES QUE ESTA ENFERMA, ERES UNA DESCONSIDERADA

-sabes en que estaba pensando?, pues te lo diré, pensaba en irme lejos de tu insoportable compañía, lo mas lejos posible de ti, pero no puedo por el hechizo que me echaste y que no se romper gracias a que tu no quieres que estudie magia, pues según tus ideas medievales solo los hombres pueden estudiar no es así?

-COMO TE ATREVES A HABLARME ASI, DEBES DE RESPETARME, SOY TU PADRE

-pues solo de forma biología, porque no te comportas como uno de verdad

Los que se encontraban afuera del despacho estaban conmocionados, Caroline y Holly querían entrar para sacar a Lily de ahí, pero John había cerrado con llave así que no tenían mas remedio que estar escuchando la regañiza que le iban a dar a Lily.

Charles hizo que todos se alejaran del despacho y se fueran a dormir.

Los Potter estaban en su cuarto preparándose para dormir

-pero Charles, tenemos que sacar a Lily de ahí, sabes que John es impulsivo y quien sabe que podria pasar, solo espero que nada malo

-Caro, no te preocupes, John solo estaba preocupado y por lo mismo enojado pero no le pasara nada malo a Lily, deja de preocuparte, John no es capaz de golpearla así que trata de dormir, voy a apagar la luz.

Mientras en el despacho seguían discutiendo John y Lily

-Lily, se que a veces no estoy en la casa y que he descuidado a ti y a tu madre pero no me puedes reclamar- ya se había calmado un poco, pues no quería perder a su hija que de por si ya estaba su relación pendiendo de un hilo pues no quería destruirla completamente

-pero como crees que me has descuidado, al contrario es lo mejor que has hecho al igual que mi madre, al ver tu ausencia se va de compras o ambos salen dejándome, pero eso no importa ya, es cosa del pasado, hay que dejarlo ir no crees?. Además, como dices, hay que vivir el presente que es consecuencia del pasado así que no preguntes por que quería irme o porque regrese a estas, horas, si me conocieras tal vez lo sabrías, pero no, así que es tu problema, se que tengo que disculparme con los señores Potter pues ellos si estaban preocupados, y dime una cosa, ¿de verdad estaban preocupados por mi o solo aparentaban porque estaban los señores Potter enfrente? Porque hasta donde yo recuerdo, en la casa me he salido y he regresado dos días después y nunca se preocuparon, ni me mandaron a buscar, no hicieron nada, hasta a veces me pregunto si se daban cuenta de que no estaba

-como puedes decir eso, claro que nos preocupábamos por ti, pero siempre te quisimos dar tu espacio

-¿mi espacio?, siempre lo he tenido, esas escapadas eran una prueba para ustedes pero las fallaron completamente decepcionándome y es por eso que ahora soy así, si me permites tengo sueño

-no, no te vas a ir hasta que terminemos de hablar

-y ¿de que mas tenemos que hablar?, no tenemos los mismos intereses

-claro que si, tenemos que hablar de tu próxima boda

-pensé que ese tema estaba claro, el no quiere, yo tampoco, ahí esta tu respuesta

-va haber boda y sabes perfectamente que si no te casas con alguien que yo apruebe, jamás te dejare ir y ambos sabemos que es una tortura tanto para ti como para mi, y James tiene que aceptar es algo flojo y jamás en su vida le gustaría trabajar, siempre ha llevado una vida cómoda y sin preocupaciones, pero si se queda sin su fortuna el pobre muchacho enloquecería y aceptaría por al desesperación

-vaya, veo que lo planearon muy bien y supongo que si no acepto al no dejarme ir tampoco estudiaría verdad

-exacto, veo que nos entendemos, y entonces cual es tu respuesta

Pero que cinco, todavía que sabia que no tenia opción se dignaba a preguntarle, era típico de el, al principio pensó que su padre tal vez no era una mala persona y que solo quería pasar un tiempo con ella pero con eso de que seria un martirio tenerla, pues eso era el colmo, así que contesto:

-creo que ya sabes la respuesta, ya la tenias planeado así que no tengo opción, y la respuesta es si

Sabia que había firmado su sentencia pero no tenia opción, ya encontraría como salir de esa, salio de la habitación y se fue a dormir, mañana seria un día muy largo pues tendría que batallar con Potter por haber aceptado la boda, se durmió pronto.

Al día siguiente, James se había levantado como de costumbre, tarde, se dio un baño, desayuno solo pues todos se habían levantado temprano, solo su amigo Sirius se levantaba mas tarde que el, y justo cuando había terminado de desayunar iba entrando en el comedor, espero a que su amigo desayunara, que se tardo pues era algo tragón, ambos fueron a dar una vuelta por Londres, en una calle muggle, ahí encontraron a Remus y los tres se fueron a compras cosas que les hacia falta.

Pero James se llevo una sorpresa no muy grata, había decidido comprar ropa, pues ya no tenia (si, claro como no, tenia un cuarto repleto de túnicas y ropa muggle, pero si dice que le hacían falta pues le hacían falta, ya quisiera yo tener así de ropa) pero cuando iba a pagar con una tarjeta de crédito que su padre le había dado para comprar cosas muggles le dijeron que su tarjeta no tenia fondos, así que tuvo que pasar por la vergonzosa situación de dejar todo.

Salieron de la tienda

-pero como es posible, si tengo todo el dinero del mundo, de seguro es una equivocación por parte de la tienda, por eso ya no tendrán el privilegio de que yo compre cosas ahí

-James, cálmate, tal vez a tu padre se le olvido decirte algo o que se yo

-vamos Remus, es culpa de al tienda, yo te apoyo, nunca comprasen esa tienda, no merecen tu dinero

-pues entonces vayamos a Gringotts y sacare dinero y esas señoritas de la tienda se arrepentirán cuando me vean pasar ataviado de cosas de otras tiendas aunque sea cosas mágicas

Fueron al callejón Diagon al banco pero llegaron a su chamarra y estaba completamente vacía, grito a todo mundo y se fue dando rabietas contra el banco, así que decidió ir a su casa para averiguar que es lo que había pasado.

-James, no crees que tu padre lo haya hecho a propósito para que te obligue a casarte con Evans?

-por favor Remus, mi padre es incapaz de hacer algo así

-pues lo estoy dudando, creo que ahora si quiere que te cases y lo esta demostrando con esto

-pues será fácil, trabajo, gano dinero y punto

Remus lo miro desaprobatoriamente, pero ya no dijo nada mas, llegaron a su casa y James fue inmediatamente a ver a su padre que estaba en su oficina o despacho

-¿que significa esto, padre?

-oh, lo de tu dinero y tu tarjeta, pues no se si lo recuerdas pero ya te lo había dicho

-pues te aviso que puedo trabajar y ganar mi propio dinero, no necesito el tuyo, así que sabes que tu plan fallo

Salio de la habitación y se fue su cuarto enojado, pero el enojo se le paso cuando vio que Charlott estaba en su cama sentada, leyendo una revista de moda

-James, que gusto verte, me dijeron que habías ido a comprar algunas cosas y me tome la libertad de venir a tu cuarto y esperarte, solo espero que no te moleste

-como podría molestarme contigo, si eres lo que quiero y no te vas a escapar

-por supuesto, pero dime que es lo que compraste

-bueno eso no es interesante, solo quiero hacerte una propuesta

-claro, dímela y tal vez acepte

-que te parece que nos vayamos de mi casa y busquemos un lugar donde estar juntos, yo trabajaría y tu harías las cosas que hacen los muggles, limpiar y cocinar, así mi padre no podrá imponerse ante mi

-pero James es una locura- se imaginaba toda sucia y maltratada de las uñas y el cabello, no, ella no iba aceptar, le gustaba James pero no era para tanto-pero ¿que pasa con toda tu fortuna?

-mi padre me la quito, pero no te preocupes, yo trabajare y are una fortuna mayor que la de mi padre, entonces que dices, mañana mismo buscamos un departamento y busco un trabajo

James estaba tan ilusionado que no vio la cara de asco que tenía Charlott, era una niña mimada y no quería trabajar, o sea, en que estaba pensando James, ella de la mas alta sociedad no iba a hacer todas esas cosas de criados

-James, no es una buena idea, es una tontería y no quiero dejar a mis padres, así que lo siento no puedo ir contigo

James se sintió como su globo de felicidad se desinflaba, pero no podía obligarla así que decidió hablar con su padre, este se encontraba en la terraza, vio que su hijo se acercaba

-si acepto casarme con esa niña, ¿tendría toda la herencia?

-si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas hijo?

-porque entonces acepto, acepto casarme con esa niña, con tal de que me des mi dinero y me dejes en paz- estaba enojado, se escuchaba en su voz, aunque trataba de contenerse pero no podía, se había enojado con Charlott, se supone que lo amaba entonces tenia que aceptarlo ya sea rico o pobre peor claro, estaba acostumbrada ala buena vida y el que podía hacer, nada.

-bien, ¿estas seguro que aceptas?, no quiero que haya confusiones y después me vengas con que mejor no

-estoy seguro

Tenia un plan y su padre no se iba a salir con la suya, solo tendria que esperar a casarse con esa niña y pondría en practica el plan que tenia.

Notas de la Autora

No me maten por favor, se que esta cortito y no esta muy bien estructurado y un monton de cosas mas pero por favor no me maten que en mi escuela ya me estan matando de trabajo para que uds., me vuelvan a matar (aunque se que me lo merezco por tardame tanto), ya hablando en serio, disculpenme, no he tenido tiempo de escribir se que no es el mejor capitulo pero al menos contiene la escencia de lo que deberia de ser, creo que me tarde un mes o mas y lo siento pero mis profes no nos quieren y nos llenan de trabajao y trabajo y mas trabajo pero creo que voy a tener una semana de vacaciones por la semana cultural y no se que mas y yo les recompensare con varios capitulos, creo que para el otro sabado ya tendre listo el siguiente asi que no se preocupen y en serio disculpenme.

Dejando a un lado las disculpas, gracias por los que me mandaron un review, en serio que me hacen ilusion y no saben como me animan para seguir escribiendo.


	5. Chapter 5 Preparativos

Capitulo 5 Preparativos

Estaba sentada escuchando todas las tonterías que decían su madre y la señora Potter, en realidad su mente estaba en otro mundo, un mundo en el que ella era feliz, en el que su padre no existía, ni Potter, estaba tan ensimismada que no escucho cuando su madre le hablo:

-Lily, Lily, ¿estas bien?

Lily regreso a la realidad

-si, que paso, me distraje un poco

-te estaba preguntando que tipo de flores te gustarían, yo pienso que estarían perfecto unos alcatraces, pero Caroline dice que seria mejor unas rosas y se verían elegantes en las mesas y en la entrada, ¿Qué te parece?

Ya hacia dos semanas que había aceptado casarse y ahora tenia que lidiar con esto, desde entonces Potter no se había ido a parar a la casa ¿tal vez significaría que se había escapado? O ¿solo no quería ver los preparativos de su sentencia? O tal vez… pero no, eso era demasiado, ¿Qué se hubiera suicidado? No, no lo creía, además su ego era demasiado para matarse el mismo.

No sabia que hacer, estaba desesperada desde que acepto y también Potter, sus madres habían confabulado en contra de ella para torturarla y la tenían sentada muchas horas preguntándole acerca de las invitaciones, del pastel, del lugar, si el jardín o adentro, si quería tener damas de honor, y ahora le salían con flores, a ella que le importaba, pero no podía hacer nada y ya estaba harta y aburrida durante esa semana le habían presentado unas doce personas para ayudarle a elegir, ahora estaban con una señorita demasiado efusiva, que se había mantenido callada durante cinco minutos y ahora estaba insistiéndole en que flores debería usar:

-las flores que sea están bien

-pero Lily como puedes decir eso, es tu boda, parece que no te entusiasmara

-claro que me entusiasma señora Potter pero es que me encuentro un poco cansada de esta situación, tantas personas han venido en tan poco tiempo y me hacen elegir, algo que necesito pensar unos días pero solo me dan unos minutos y tengo miedo de que no salgan bien los preparativos- dijo Lily intentando dirigirle una sonrisa a la señora Potter pero no podía.

Solo pensar en que se iba a casar le enfermaba, odiaba el día en que su padre la había obligado a aceptar pero no le podía decir nada a su madre o a la señora Potter, ya que su padre la había obligado a mantenerse callada, puesto que ambas no sabían nada de que eran obligados, sino que ambos habían aceptado porque se gustaron el primer día que platicaron largo y tendido conociéndose mejor o eso es lo que había dicho el señor Potter y James y ella solo asintieron tratando de sonreír cosa que les era imposible pero las convencieron y ellas entusiasmadas arreglaron todo para ver los preparativos hasta ahora.

-Mire señorita a mi me parece que seria bueno que eligiera las rosas blancas, acompañadas de unas margaritas o unas azucenas o lili´s, se verían hermosos en los centros de mesas- dijo la florista con una voz muy chillona que parecía mucho mas entusiasmada que ella, pero claro que estaba entusiasmada la florista le iban a comprar cientos de flores, así que decidió:

-me parece que estarían bien las rosas blancas con otro color de rosas, que sean combinada y nada mas, claro que seria un color claro para que el blanco predomine

-muy buena elección Lily- su madre le dedico una sonrisa

-pues ya que tenemos las flores, y viendo la lista de lo que nos falta creo que nos falta lo mas importante de la boda- dijo emocionada Caroline a la vez tachando las flores, pues esas ya estaban elegidas

Lily no se imaginaba que podría ser mas importante que la ceremonia, y eso era lo primero que habían escogido ella y James, ambos habían elegido el día 20 de abril en el jardín de la casa, iba a ser en la tarde la ceremonia, en la noche se iba a dar de cenar y ellos se iban a ir a su "romántica luna de miel" según palabras de su madre así que no veía que cosa faltaba para la boda, bueno si sabia pero la idea no le entusiasmaba nada, solo faltaban dos cosas para terminar las interminable lista de la señora Potter, escoger la comida y sus bebidas pero eso lo tenían que escoger ella y James.

Pero como James hacia mas de una semana que no se dignaba a pararse frente a la casa pues eso iba a ser lo ultimo y la otra cosa que faltaba era escoger su vestido, pero ¿ella de blanco?, no se imaginaba, siempre usaba colores oscuros, grises, cafés, azules, negros principalmente y verse toda de blanco pues no le agradaba, pero no tenia salida así que empezó a probarse los vestidos que le daban su madre, la señora Potter y el confeccionista.

Primero le habían dado un vestido horrible, tenia mangas largas, y en los hombros estaba como bombacho, en forma de corazón y lo que era la falda era demasiado esponjada y eso que le faltaba la crinolina, rápidamente lo deshecho, el segundo que se probo era con tirantes y forma de corazón, no le agrado, (mas bien ninguno le iba a agradar pero tenia que escoger uno), así se fue probando cientos de vestidos que le daban uno mas feo que el anterior hasta que llegaron a uno que considero probable era sin tirantes, no era tan esponjado pero lo que no le gusto fue que la forma era de corazón así que dijo que no, ya casi hasta el ultimo se probo uno que le quedaba muy bien.

De repente llego James con Sirius, ambos platicando alegremente, pues James le había dicho su plan a su amigo del alma y ambos estaban ideando otras osas para que el plan resultara, pero cuando entraron se llevaron una gran sorpresa, o al menos James se había quedado con la boca abierta, al instante en que abrió la puerta Lily volteo a ver quien había entrado y el se había quedado fijamente mirando a Lily, pues llevaba un vestido blanco sin tirantes, la parte del busto era mas o menos redonda pero no era blanca tenia una cinta azul, muy claro pero azul, lo que era la falda no era muy amplia, estaba bien y no era estorbosa, de atrás era azul la parte de arriba, tenia listones donde amarrarse, lo demás era blanco, Lily traía una media coleta y le hacia resaltar su cabello rojo y sus lindos ojos verdes.

James se dio cuenta que tenia la boca abierta, así que la cerro lo mas rápido posible, pero ese vestido no le quedaba mal a su prometida, aunque no lo quisiera admitir le atraía de cierta forma, no sabia bien porque pero algo de ella le atraía, tal vez era que ella lo desafiaba seguido o que era algo altanera, no sabia que era pero le atraía y no lo quería admitir pues según el estaba perdidamente enamorado de Charlott.

-esta bien me quedo con este- dijo Lily mirando directamente a James, lo había dejado con la boca abierta y eso le bastaba para elegir ese vestido, pues sabia perfectamente que James jamás aceptaría que la había visto de esa forma y mucho menos que había quedado sin palabras y con la boca abierta

-pero ¿James que haces aquí?, no puedes ver a la novia con su vestido así que sal inmediatamente de aquí- lo regreso su mama

-pero si es mi casa y puedo entrar cuando quiera, además no se ve muy bien con ese vestido, que escoja otro- se fue a su habitación seguido de Sirius que estaba algo perplejo

-Lily, lo siento, mi hijo no tenia que verte, será mejor que escojas otro además ya escuchaste a James, ese no le gusto

-señora, -trato de hablar lo mas tranquila y tratando de no reírse de la cara de James- me agrado este, y se supone que es la novia quien elige, no el novio, pues el no lo va a usar, sino yo, así que pienso que debe ser mi elección además que siento que este me queda perfectamente, así que si mi disculpa este se va a quedar, así que si me lo permite me voy a cambiar- salio de la habitación para cambiarse, después devolvió el vestido y se fue del salón disculpándose diciendo que estaba muy cansada y se fue a su cuarto.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de James, este se encontraba dando vueltas tratando de olvidar a Lily con ese vestido pero no podía y no sabia porque, Remus llego a su cuarto y observo que James solo daba vueltas y Sirius lo miraba divertido

-pero que paso James? Pareces un león enjaulado

- mi querido Remus, es que nuestro James no puede sacar de su mente a…

-Charlott?-tentó Remus

-no, si fuera eso estaría como borrego a medio morir, y con cara de idiota

-hey, te estoy escuchando Sirius

-si, si, como sea, lo que paso es que llegamos a la casa y nos encontramos con Evans- Remus estaba igual, no sabia que tenia de raro a solo que ella hubiera dicho un comentario que no le agradara a James pero James siempre salía a la defensiva

-y pues estaba usando un vestido de novia que le quedaba muy bien, ves que la niña no esta nada mal…

-no hables de ella

-esta bien James, bueno el chiste es que se veía muy bien y nuestro querido James se quedo observándola como bobo por varios minutos hasta que reacciono e hizo un comentario hiriente bueno no tanto pero aun así intento sonar los mas indiferente posible, pero no puede olvidar como se veía Evans y la verdad es que se veía muy bien, hasta te dan ganas de casarte con ella

Remus no lo creía, Sirius hablando de casarse con Evans solo por ver como le quedaba ese vestido, pues entonces se debería de ver mas que hermosa, cosa que James jamás iba a aceptar delante de ellos, y lo mas probable dado el estado de James es que Evans había elegido ese vestido y lo había visto con cara de bobo mirándola aun cuando enseguida le hubiera hecho un comentario hiriente, ella era demasiado observadora y perspicaz, de eso se había dado cuenta, era una chica extraña y a la vez misteriosa, muy guapa, aunque no fuera el prospecto ideal de James (principalmente por el cuerpo, pues le faltaba algo de busto según James)

-ni se te ocurra volver a decir eso Sirius, pensar en casarte con ella, por favor es una locura, además no es como nos gustan- trato de hacer que su voz sonara tranquila pero no podía

-vamos James, admítelo la niña esta bien, se que le falta algo de arriba pero aun así no es que digamos que le falte mucho y se me hace mas bonita que Charlott y pues uno puede cambiar, sino quieres a Evans, ya que pongas en función tu plan, yo podría convencer a Evans de que este conmigo, total tu no la quieres, ni te gusta ni nada así que podría tenerla para mi y…

-ni se te ocurra hacer eso, Evans no va a salir con nadie, y mucho menos contigo o con Remus, son mis amigos y me tienen que apoyar

-pero James cálmate, no te la vamos a quitar, solo va a ser para ti, ya que nos lo prohíbes ¿crees que faltemos a nuestra palabra? Claro que no, además es tu derecho enojarte con Sirius hablando así de tu futura esposa pues no es correcto, aunque si es correcto que te enojes- dijo Remus esperando la reacción de James, si le daba la razon entonces eso significaba que si le atraía mucho aunque lo negara y que no iba a dejar que ninguna hombre que no fuera el la tocara pero si era negativa entonces significaba que le atraía un poco pero no tanto.

-exacto, Remus eso es lo que pienso, no hablen de ella como si fuera una prostituta, ni nada de que la quieren o algo parecido ¿queda entendido?

Ambos asintieron, pero Remus confirmo sus sospechas, Lily le gustaba ya no era tanto atracción, ahora si le gustaba en serio, cosa que era un problema para el pues a el también le gustaba, a la vez se parecía tanto a el que se había identificado con ella aun cuando no la conociera del todo, pues siempre la estaba observando y no era un chica común, era una chica que sí pensaba por ella misma y que era capaz de todo pero aun no entendía porque había aceptado casarse con James, o podría ser que … no, no podía ser, pero si había aceptado es porque tal vez en el fondo si le gustaba James pero al igual que este no lo quería aceptar y era por eso que trataba de molestar a James para que se fijara en ella y así hacer que poco a poco se fueran uniendo hasta quedar enamorados.

Trato de no pensar en eso, sabia que era imposible que ella se fijara en el, pero aun así se sentía identificado con ella, como si la comprendiera, pero no podía hacer nada, si ella ya estaba atraída por James.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Lily, esta se encontraba de lo mas tranquila leyendo un libro, aunque no podía concentrarse mucho pues solo una idea merodeaba su cabeza y no podía sacarla aunque tratara de olvidarla, su boda, era una pesadilla y no sabia que hacer, enojarse no era bueno y además de que le servia, ya estaba decidido y no se podía hacer nada mas, estaba tan entretenida que no escucho cuando alguien se infiltro en su cuarto, aunque después vio al intruso y siguió leyendo tratando de encontrar respuesta a sus dudas.

-escúchame, deja de leer ese estupido libro y préstame atención quieres?

-no, no quiero, además que tu no deberías de estar aquí, aparte de que no te deje entrar y no eres bienvenida aquí, Swan así que si me haces el favor de irte- le enseño la puerta que Charlott había cerrado con llave tras entrar

-tengo que hablar contigo, de mujer a mujer

- no lo creo, pienso que quieres hablar mas bien de mujer despechada (tu) y una joven que no tiene ganas de escucharte (o sea yo)- continuo leyendo pensando en como su vida cambiaria después de la susodicha boda

Estaba tan ensimismada que no vio cuando Charlott había sacado una varita y también había sacado una navaja, Lily levanto la vista y vio que Charlott tenia una mirada de locura, parecía desquiciada, se iba acercando a ella lentamente, Lily se paro pero no pudo hacer mas, ella se encontraba desarmada y luchar contra alguien que si sabia de magia y aparte la estaba amenazando con una navaja, no tenia escapatoria.

De repente se escucho que el aire se rasgaba con algo muy filoso y se escucho un grito lleno de dolor que desgarro el silencio de la casa, lo único que veía era sangre, sangre que brotaba de su brazo en grandes cantidades, se le empezaba a nublar la vista, iba a perder el conocimiento lo sabia, ya no veía bien veía sombras que trataban de ayudarla y de repente todo se volvió oscuro y no vio nada mas.

Notas de la autora:

¿Qué pasara con Lily, esta herida gravemente? ¿Qué es lo que paso realmente? ¿James sabrá que Charlott intento matar a Lily pero fallo? Me muero de ganas por saber que pasara… esto esperen un momento se supone que yo soy la que escribe y se supone que se que es lo que va a pasar, la verdad no se es una intriga aun para mi, no, ya tengo el otro cap. Bueno me falta escribirle un poco mas pero bueno aquí esta el quinto chap, espero que les siga gustando y entreteniendo con las locas ideas que a mi cabecita se le ocurren.

Pero como estoy atrasando la boda, la vedad es que no se me ocurre como hacerla (casi ni se nota verdad?) por eso salgo con otra cosa, se supone que la boda iba a ser por mucho el cap. 3 o 4 pero ya ven surgen y surgen cosas nuevas (por lo mismo que no se me ocurre nada para la boda, se aceptan sugerencias ayuda o lo que quieran el chiste es que me ayuden con la boda) lo demás ya lo tengo estructurado y las idea surgen y surgen en mi cabeza en su vida de casados pero la boda nada mas nada así que si me ayudan seria un gran alivio, con solo una idea de cómo debería de ser la boda se los agradecería mucho, pero ya no tengo que atrasar la boda solo el otro cap, y espero que se me ocurra algo y ahora si la boda.

Bueno dejando a un lado mi problemática por escribir la boda, espero sus comentarios, sugerencias o l que sea que se les ocurra y gracias por sus reviews, en serio que se los agradezco muchísimo, para Lordaeglos y a todos en general la situación es esta: el mundo es totalmente mágico, solo que con ciertas cosillas muggles, pues los Potter y otras familias son muy reconocidas tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle, existe Hogwarts, que es el lugar donde estudiaron James, Sirius, Remus y Charlott excepto Lily pues su padre cree o tiene la idea de que su hija no debe de aprender esas cosas, sino solo el hombre que es el que debe proteger a la mujer y esta no tiene ningún derecho a estudiar, y siempre depender del hombre y ser una pareja feliz pues es asi como fue su vida con su esposa y como son felices o eso es lo que aparentan pues lo mismo que quiere para Lily, pero Lily es liberalista, con ideas nuevas no tan medievales como al de su padre y quiere aprender magia pues sabe hacer muchas cosa: cantar, bailar, tocar instrumentos, cocinar etc, pero ella lo unico que quiere es aprender magia y aprender a defenderse aunque ella ya sabe ciertas tecnicas y algunos hechizos que ha aprendido de los libros pero a escondidas de su padre, esto también es causa de que lo odie, y como se da en la época de los 70´s que es cuando apenas la mujer tomaba un papel mas importante que el de ser ama de casa y ser una fabrica de bebes, y nuestra querida Lily pues lucha contra su padre, pues ya la mayoría acepta que la mujer estudie yq eu haga ciertas cosas que antes eran mal vistas.

Espero que te haya aclarado tus dudas y lo de que planes tiene para escapar, pues no tienen es obligatoria, tiene ciertos planes que no te puedo decir pues es secreto de estado pero te enteraras conforme vaya avanzando el fic y mimiq2 gracias por tu apoyo que bueno que te gusto ese capitulo y espero que este tambien ¿tienes un fic o mas? No sabia que bueno que me dices para leerlo y así dejarte reviews y el plan de James voy a ser mala y no te lo voy a decir (porque no tengo idea de que trata pero bueno) no te creas si se de que trata, y Andre grax por leer mi fic y que bueno que te animaste a dejar un rev, y lordaeglos si te enrede mas o no me entendiste mándame otro review o un mail y yo te responderé a todo, bueno si se trata de saber mas de que pasara pues no te podré responder pero cualquier duda que tengan con el fic o respecto a algo relacionado al fic no duden en preguntarmelo y para conocernos un poquito mas y saber los gustos de los que leen mi fic me gustaria saber su edad, nombre, lugar de residencia, que les gusta (musica, artista u otra cosa) etc. Bueno como ya me alargue demasiado aquí le corto, nos vemos.


	6. Chapter 6 La Boda

Capitulo 6 La Boda

Estaba nerviosa, no sabia porque pero estar ahí sentada, esperando, era desesperante, quería irse pero no podía, no tenia elección.

Se supone que su boda debía de ser lo mas importante, el momento mas maravilloso de su vida, pero para ella no era así, al contrario era una pesadilla y no un ensueño como le había dicho su madre, quería huir e irse lejos pero no podía, su padre tan lindo como siempre le había puesto vigilancia al extremo.

Ya había pasado mas de un mes desde el accidente y todavía soñaba con la horrible imagen, no podía olvidarla por mas que quisiera, y mas que por culpa de eso ahora su vida se convertiría en un infierno, no, peor que un infierno, James la odiaba mas que nunca, si antes el la toleraba y le hablaba (de mala manera pero le hablaba) ahora eso se había roto, ahora el iba a hacer hasta lo imposible para que pagara algo que ni tan siquiera había hecho, ¿pero quien le iba a creer en su inocencia? Nadie, absolutamente nadie.

Tocaban a su puerta era hora de salir a su sentencia

La estancia estaba decorada totalmente de blanco, había muchísima gente viéndola, y ella en lo único que pensaba era en salir corriendo de ahí, el pasillo que tenia que recorrer era demasiado largo, el altar se veía majestuosamente, James se encontraba esperándola pero su rostro no mostraba la mas mínima expresión, parecía indiferencia o aburrimiento, no lo sabia, si no llevara puesto ese velo sobre la cara se mostrarían sus ojos que estaban perdidos y con un deje de tristeza y melancolía, trato de seguir avanzando pero sus pies no respondían, todos se le quedaron viendo extrañados de que no avanzara, rápidamente su cerebro reacciono y siguió caminando.

Llego y se paro a un lado de James, sus madres se encontraban llorando ¿Por qué? No lo sabia, sentía temor y su padre parecía satisfecho consigo mismo, la ceremonia ocurrió muy lentamente, pero ella no escuchaba, su mente se encontraba en otro lado, en otra fecha y no ahí, no supo como dio el anillo ni como se lo pusieron y mucho menos supo como contesto.

La ceremonia finalizó y todos pedían un beso, un beso……

Eso no iba a ser posible, más que el lo único que quería hacerla sufrir por lo que había hecho, pero no había hecho nada, ambos acercaron sus caras, eso iba a ser desagradable pero en vez de que sintiera los labios sintió su aliento sobre su cara:

-Evans, sabes perfectamente que esto no va a ser real para ti ni para mi, y mientras no mueras haré tu vida imposible

Después de eso la beso, fue un beso extraño pero a la vez intenso ya que ella no se lo esperaba y había intentado zafarse pero el la había agarrado fuertemente y no es que digamos que hubiera sido delicado, sino lo contrario se separaron y todos estaban aplaudiendo y algunas llorando.

Paso rápido la celebración, mientras comían y charlaban alegremente todos, ella no se encontraba bien, intentaba sonreír, bueno al menos fingir que sonreía pues ella nunca había sonreído porque quisiera sino porque tenia que hacerlo y nada mas, pero esta vez no podía y sabia que tenia que hacerlo pues se suponía que al ser su boda ella tenia que estar plena, y completamente feliz, cosa que no sentía y no tenia ganas de actuar como siempre, James parecía mas alegre que ella o si estaba actuando lo hacia demasiado bien.

Vio su plato, lleno de vida algo que ella no sentía, se sentía vacía, veía a todos que se encontraban demasiado alegres por ella, ellos demostraban exactamente lo contrario a lo que sentía, se encontraba jugando con la comida, tan entrada en sus pensamientos que apenas escucho cuando la señora Potter le pregunto que era lo que le pasaba y ella simplemente había dicho que nada, que estaba cansada porque no había podido dormir por los nervios.

El señor Potter ya estaba algo tomado y tuvo suficiente fuerza para tomar aire y decir a todo pulmón:

-me gustaría que mi hijo bailara con su preciosa esposa

Lily alzo la cabeza incrédula, eso si que no, no iba a hacer el ridículo frente a todos, si, sabia bailar, de eso sus padres se habían encargado, pues desde chica había estudiado baile y no se podía negar, vio de reojo a James y el ya estaba parado esperando a que ella se levantara, como no lo hizo, fue a su lado y la tomo delicadamente o eso pareció porque en realidad la había tomado con fuerza

Empezaron a bailar

-¿Por qué no te querías levantar Evans? Es que acaso tienes miedo

-miedo de que? De ti, por favor no me hagas reír, además veo que Charlott no ha venido, solo sus padres vinieron, ¿es que acaso no soporto verte así?- sabia que había dado en el clavo, pero el la había provocado y no se contuvo

-cállate, sabes perfectamente porque no vino, y también sabes que es tu culpa

-mi culpa? Y de que modo si se puede saber, por que hasta donde se no he hecho nada para que no viniera, ni tampoco es mi culpa lo que le paso

-claro que si, ella me dijo que paso y dado como las encontramos, creo en ella

-bien, pues sigue creyendo en ella, pero cuando te diga la verdad te vas a arrepentir Potter

-por favor, que me puedes hacer? Darme una cachetada, eso seria lo mas fuerte que podrías hacerme, pues tu no sabes hacer magia, así que no puedes atacarme, en cambio yo si, y te vas a arrepentir tu, por haberle hecho eso a Charlott, ¿sabes que te encuentras enferma?

-si te refieres mentalmente no lo creo, aquí el único que se encuentra enfermo eres tu, por no querer escuchar a las personas y por cerrar tu pequeño cerebro

-pues tal vez sea que soy cerrado pero jamás cometería lo que tu hiciste

La tomo por la cintura y la acerco mas a el todos los veían conmovidos y desde lejos parecía que se estaban diciendo cosas lindas, solo las que los enamorados pueden decirse uno al otro, pero ellos no.

-en serio Evans, vas a pagar todo lo que le has hecho a Charlott y a mi, te interpusiste en mi camino y ahora vas a sufrir las consecuencias

La melodía paro y ella no tuvo tiempo de contestarle, el la abrazo y así se fueron a sentar, si que actuaba bien, pues cualquiera pensaría que estaban realmente enamorados pero ella sabia que no era así, era una lucha, una lucha que empezaba ella para sobrevivir con Potter y tratar de no destruirse el uno con el otro, no quería eso pero no había opción, si Potter quería guerra, guerra tendría y no iba a caer fácilmente, eso lo aseguraba.

Ya todos se habían ido y se suponía que ellos tenían que irse de luna de miel, aunque Lily lo había llamado luna de hiel, ambos se fueron a un lugar extraño al menos para ella, jamás lo había visto, era un lugar frío, había muchísima nieve y ellos estaban en un pequeño pueblo en el cual habían rentado una cabaña y ahí era donde iban a pasar su luna de miel.

Pero no iba a ser agradable ese viaje y Lily lo sabia de antemano, llegando, James la dejo y salio a ver el pueblo, no quería verla y pensar en dormir con ella no, eso no.

James fue a una pequeña taberna que se encontraba abierta, decidió tomarse unos tragos, pero poco a poco fue emborrachándose, ya no veía bien, una chica muy guapa o eso es lo que a el le parecía, pero en realidad si era bonita y se dejo apapachar, esa chica lo veía lujuriosamente y no solo se iba a conformar con tenerlo cerca, no, ella había ido por otra cosa, era guapo el chico y era su oportunidad pues estaba totalmente perdido por el alcohol.

Ambos se besaban apasionadamente, e iban caminando, intentando caminar, James vio su cabaña y no lo pensó dos veces la llevo hasta ahí, pero no se acordaba que Lily se encontraba ahí, abrió la puerta y no vio a nadie, acostó a la chica, pero algo le dijo que volteara, vio a Lily sentada muy abrigada tomando café o te, no lo sabia pero lo que hizo que volviera a su estado normal, mas o menos pues estaba demasiado borracho fue que le dio la impresión de ver a Lily llorando, una lagrima había rodado por su mejilla, era difícil saber porque estaba llorando o si solo había sido su imaginación.

La chica vio a Lily y luego a James

-quien es ella guapo?

-ella es… mi esposa- no sabia porque lo había dicho, si ella se había enamorado de el y le había dolido verlo con otra chica pues era su problema y a el no le importaba pero algo le decía que no era bueno, que ella estaba sufriendo, tenia que parar, no supo como le hizo pero se deshizo de la chica y trato de cercarse a Lily tratando de averiguar que es lo que le pasaba

Pero Lily no le iba a contar nada, ella estaba ahí, sentada junto al fuego, mirando las llamas crepitar, fue por un te y se quedo pensando en toda su vida, los sucesos que la habían marcado y muchas otras cosas, de repente escucho la puerta y volteo a ver quien era, era James que se veía bastante borracho, pero no estaba solo estaba con una prostituta, fantástico ahora ella no iba a dormir en esa cama, si tenia que dormir en el piso pues no le quedaba de otra, pero en esa cama no lo iba a hacer, se encontraba algo vulnerable, tratando de recordar su forma de ser, pues no era ella, ella era fuerte pero ahora algo la había envuelto, tal vez la nostalgia, o tal vez la tristeza, y se sentía tan vulnerable, como si estuviera dentro de una burbuja en la que pronto podría romperse y caer al vacío.

Una lagrima había salido de sus ojos, pero eso era imposible ella desde hacia años que no lloraba pues era una tontería, no valía la pena llorar, además no servia de nada, pero entonces por que sentía que esa lagrima era un grito de desesperación que salía de su cuerpo, liberándola un poco, se quedo mirando esa lagrima, y cuando alzo la vista vio que James se había acercado a ella, tambaleándose pero aun así se había acercado, se sentó a su lado

-que te pasa? No pareces tu

No sabia que contestar, jamás le había pasado algo parecido

-nada que sea de tu incumbencia

-solo trataba de ayudarte

-si, claro, como no, y yo me chupo el dedo

-si no me crees que sea tu problema pero no hagas eso en publico, se supone que tu eres la dama de hielo, la que nunca muestra en realidad sus sentimientos, solo engaña a la vista, puedes mostrar algo pero no es en realidad lo que sientes

¿Cómo sabia eso?, eso no era posible, como era que James Potter se había dado cuenta de eso, vaya ni sus padres se habían dado cuenta y eso que tenia 17 años viviendo con ellos y el un completo extraño se había dado cuenta, eso era increíble ¿pero como lo había descubierto?, ella siempre actuaba demasiado bien que ni el mejor de los actores se hubiera dado cuenta de que lo que aparentaba era una farsa, pero el si

-eso es lo que crees, pues bien piensa lo que quieras, pero acabas de decir algo que te he estado diciendo para que me creas, no porque quiero que me creas, eso de que me sirve pero acabas de decir que si no te creo es mi problema cosa que yo te he venido repitiendo desde el accidente, pero como estas borracho lo mas seguro es que no recuerdes nada de esto mañana, así que porque no mejor dejamos esta platica y te duermes

Había recuperado su compostura y eso era bueno, pues lo que había sentido hace rato no era agradable, volteo a ver directamente a Potter y este estaba mas dormido que otra cosa, lo llevo a la cama y lo acostó, lo tapo con las cobijas pues hacia mucho frío y estaba medio desnudo pero no le iba a poner una camiseta, si se moría de frío no iba a ser su culpa, el clima le habría ayudado, pero no, no era tan mala, lo cubrió bien y ella se quedo sentada viendo la ventana, viendo como el pueblo dormía, ella era la unica despierta.

Al día siguiente, James se despertó tarde como de costumbre , se estiro y vio que no estaba solo, además de que su pecho se encontraba desnudo, no podía, ser, no, no se había acostado con Evans ¿o tal vez si?, maldito dolor de cabeza no le ayudaba a recordar que es lo que había pasado, un flash paso por su cabeza y recordó que a alguien había besado y hecho otras cosas, pero era Evans?, pues tenia que ser ella, no recordaba a nadie mas, pero si se había acostado con Evans ¿por que no lo recordaba?, era mejor no saberlo, bueno si, si quería saberlo, además Evans seria la que cometió el delito, porque de seguro ella no estaba borracha y se aprovecho de su estado y seguro que se lo iba a decir en su cara.

Trato de levantarse pero el dolor no le dejaba, volteo para ver si veía a Evans y si, efectivamente lo estaba observando, estaba con una bata, ¿eso podía significar que..?

No, debía de alejar esas ideas de su cabeza, si eran ciertas sus sospechas, que cada vez se volvían mas fuertes al ver la situación, pues entonces ella ahora le iba a ofrecer algo de comer o tomar y se iba a poner cariñosa

-¿quieres un café cargado para que se te quite completamente la borrachera?

Su primera confirmación que SI había pasado algo entre ellos dos, asintió con la cabeza, no era normal que Evans se comportara adecuadamente, ¿porque le había ofrecido café si no se soportaban?, ¿Qué había hecho, porque no podía recordar? Tal vez por eso era el comportamiento de Evans, llego con el café, parecía recién hecho y olía muy bien, le tenía que preguntar que había pasado

-mmm, esto- no sabia como preguntarle, además si se había ilusionado porque había tenido sexo con ella pues le iba a romper las ilusiones, ya que había sido un error, nada mas eso, pero no sabia como preguntarle- esto, tu y yo, ayer, cuando estaba borracho, hice algo que no debía?

-no, ¿porque dices eso?,- Lily trato de contener una sonrisa pero no pudo, era una sonrisa burlona, algo disimulada- estuviste maravilloso, no hubo nada fuera de lo normal, es que acaso no recuerdas nada de lo que paso anoche?-pregunto inocentemente sabiendo la respuesta

Lily sabia que el pobre no iba a recordar nada y pues le iba a dar un pequeño susto

-porque dijiste que estuve maravilloso?

-oh, vamos debes de recordar algo

-no recuerdo nada, es que acaso tu y yo nos acostamos

-acostarnos?, estas loco o que te pasa?, en serio crees que me acostaría contigo?

-bueno, yo pensé que tu te habías aprovechado de que yo…

Como creía eso, ella abusar de el, menuda tontería se le había ocurrido, pero no lo culpaba, casi se había intoxicado con tanto alcohol dentro de sus venas que no pensaba cuerdamente.

-de que estabas borracho y así poder chantajearte con tu queridísima Charlott, pero no, así que quédate tranquilo y lo de estuviste maravilloso fue por el espectáculo que hiciste ayer en la taberna, me dijeron eres muy bueno haciendo espectáculos y que haber cuando ibas a visitarlos de nuevo para que se rieran un rato

Estaba enojado, pensó por un instante que… no debía de calmarse ahora sabia porque ella estaba de tan buen humor si es que se le podía llamar así, era porque se había reído de el y eso no le agradaba, nadie se reía de James Potter, pero de repente otro recuerdo paso por su cabeza, alguien se encontraba llorando, una lagrima resbalaba su mejilla y el se había sentido con ganas de abrazarla, pero quien?

Evans, no claro que no, ella era demasiado orgullosa para dejar que alguien la viera en ese estado si es que lloraba, porque no parecía del tipo de mujer que lloraba por una tontería, no debía de ser su imaginación , nada mas pero porque sentía que debía de disculparse con Evans, acaso había dicho algo que no debía?, no ella se merecía mucho mas de lo que le hubiera dicho, todo por lo que le había hecho a Charlott, era imperdonable, así que nunca se iba a disculpar con ella.

Se vistió rápidamente y salio al pueblo, si ella quería quedarse era su problema, el iba a disfrutar de unas bien merecidas vacaciones.

Se sintió libre al salir al aire libre, iba disfrutar al máximo, estar ahí, ver como esa ciudad como una postal navideña y eso que era primavera, pero ese era el atractivo del lugar, siempre era invierno, pero no uno muy crudo, pues sino no seria habitable, pero eso era lo interesante.

Paseo por la calles, fue al parque, y varias jovencitas lo veían y se reían como unas tontas, pero que podía hacer el, si era guapo, nadie se lo iba a quitar y tal vez podría aprovechar y tener a una de esas jovencitas cerca de el, pero vio a una joven muy parecida a Charlott, la tomo por los hombros, la volteo y vio que no era ella, así que se disculpo inmediatamente.

Se empezó a preocupar, tenia que saber como estaba Charlott, si seguía con mas preocupaciones, no serian las vacaciones perfectas, tenia que saber, como fuere de que Charlott estaba bien, fue inmediatamente a la lechuceria y escribió una nota rápida

_Querida Charlott_

_Espero que te encuentres mejor, no sabes como te extraño, espero que te recuperes pronto y asi podamos vernos sin ningún problema o interrupción._

_Nos veremos lo mas pronto posible. No te preocupes por Evans, ella recibira su merecido por lo que te hizo._

_Cuidate _

_Besos de Prongs_

Si estaba bien, la mando esperando una contestación, estaba realmente enamorado de Charlott y haría lo que fuera por mantenerla a salvo, si Charlott le decía que tenia que eliminar a Evans, lo haría, si eso le hacia feliz, total podía parecer un accidente.

Mientras tanto en Londres, cierta persona recibía una carta que la mantuvo feliz, por fin Evans iba a recibir su inmerecido castigo, pero pobre James, iba a ser muy duro deshacerse de ella pues iba a ser complicado parecer un accidente, y ella, Charlott Swan seria nombrada la ganadora del juego y seria la futura esposa de James Potter, su plan iba a la perfección.

Notas de la autora:

Se preguntaran que paso con el pequeñito accidente del capitulo anterior, bueno aquí deje unas pistas que creo sin que lo diga se darán cuenta de lo que paso, o al menos tendrán una idea, bien pues aquí esta la boda, no muy convencida con la descripción de la gran boda pero bueno que se le puede hacer a alguien que no se le dan bien describir este tipo de sucesos, pero creo que no me quedo tan mal, ahora si se va aponer interesante, la lucha directa de ambos, pues antes estaban con sus padres y no podían hacer mucho, se tenían que comportar correctamente, y James esta muy enojado con Lily ¿Por qué será? Pero realmente no lo esta, aunque si esta pensando en matar a nuestra querida Lily por estar con la horrible y fea de Charlott pues no tiene futuro, pero Lily lo hará reaccionar (o eso espero) y en el prox cap se sabrá que paso realmente con Charlott y ¿James creerá en la inocencia de Lily? ¿Lily permitirá que James le haga algo o dirá la verdad sobre lo sucedido? ¿seguirá actuando indiferente o empezara a ver a James de otra forma?, la verdad no lo se, pero supongo que se contestaran estas preguntas (que yo misma me hice algo tonto pero bueno, pues se supone que se la continuación y el final) bueno pero como se nota que necesito con quien hablar, bueno ya aquí le paro a mi platica-monologo sino de seguro ya les aburrí, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, espero que me manden reviews, gracias a los que siguen mandando o los que han mandado y espero que les siga gustando el fic, nos vemos.

PD: se me olvidaba comentarles, mi fic luego lo actualizo y no aparece como actualizado pero si le ponen en rated All les aseguro que se enteraran si ya actualice o no, no se porque pero actualizo y al dia siguiente se pone actualizado o a veces le da la locura y se pone actualizado el mismo dia, si alguien sabe que pasa, que me explique por fa, porque yo no entiendo ni papa.


	7. Chapter 7 Problemas

Capitulo 7 Problemas

Esas vacaciones habían sido aburridas, el pueblo en le que estaban era demasiado aburrido lo único interesante era que podías patinar y esquiar, pero a ella no le llamaba mucho la atención, pedía a gritos que terminara esa luna de miel, Potter no se había parado en la cabaña en la que se estaban hospedando, solo se paraba para ir a dormir y eso a veces no ocurría.

Apenas había pasado una semana desde la boda y ya parecía que llevaba siglos en ese pueblo, y lo peor de todo es que Potter le había dicho que iban a estar ahí un mes, pues eso les había dicho a sus padres.

James se encontraba en el parque, hacia mucho frío y casi nadie andaba por las calles pero el estaba sentado viendo el paisaje, bueno realmente no, se encontraba pensando en como deshacerse de Lily, si la dejaba ahí y el se iba con Charlott, pero no, no podía, tenia que disimular ante sus padres.

Quería hacerle todo el daño posible a Lily pero por más que pensaba en algo no se le ocurría nada o tal vez no quería, muy en su interior sabia que le gustaba Evans pero por el momento solo sentía rencor hacia ella por lo sucedido con Charlott, pero ¿realmente quería a Charlott? No lo sabia a ciencia cierta, pensaba que si pero siempre que veía a la pelirroja no la podía quitar de su mente, ¿es que lo había hechizado?

No sabia que era, pero su cabeza estaba convencida de que Charlott era a quien amaba e iba a hacer todo lo posible por deshacerse de todo aquel que le hiciera daño, si, estaba decidido, tenia que idear un plan y terminar con Evans.

Lily mientras tanto decidió salir de la cabaña, no había salido para nada así que le apeteció salir a ver que había de interesante, a ver si había alguna liberaría, así no se aburriría, aunque tal vez patinaría un rato, no era muy buena pero al menos sabia.

Iba caminando, no había gente por las calles, era un día muy frío y todos debían de estar en sus casas, paso por el parque y vio a alguien sentado en una banca observándola fijamente, volteo para ver que era Potter, decidió seguir su camino, vio que había una librería ahí cerca del parque así que fue caminando hacia ella pero James se fue acercando a ella cautelosamente.

-Potter no se porque me sigues pero no es de mi agrado que estén observando mi espalda, así que has el favor de irte a otro lado que me molestas

¿Cómo sabia que era el?, podía haber sido otra persona pero ¿Por qué la estaba siguiendo?, no sabia la vio y le dio un impulso de seguirla, sintió curiosidad por saber a donde iba.

-Vamos Evans se supone que soy tu esposo y tengo todo el derecho de seguirte si se me pega la gana

-pues si te pones así, yo también tengo todo el derecho de estar sola sin que me molestes

-es que acaso no te acuerdas que prometí protegerte, aunque claro si no te dejas pues que puedo hacer

Lily no contesto se metió a la librería y empezó a buscar un libro, no sabia cual, lo único que quería era que Potter se alejara de ella pero parecía que iba a insistir en seguirla, tomo un libro y empezó a leer a ver si Potter la dejaba en paz

-no sabia que te gustaran la novelas rosa Evans, ¿Love Story?

Fantástico había tomado un libro equivocado y ahora tendría que soportar las burlas de Potter

-oh, mira has leído un libro, jamás imagine que TU pudieras leer un libro completo, me sorprendes

-ya ves, pero tu me sorprendes mas, pensé que leías libros de conocimientos, de suspenso y de todo menos románticas o rosas

-no las leo, pensé que tal vez a tu madre le gustaría una novela rosa, pero viendo la opinión del hijo pues mejor le llevare otro, así que si no te importa….- Lily se aparto del estante lo mas rápido que pudo, no le gustaba estar cerca de el, pensaba que si seguía acercándosele un día lo iba a empezar a ahorcar.

Siguió buscando libros que fueran interesantes para ella, y James la seguía de cerca, solo para molestarla de vez en cuando con comentarios mordaces pero ella hacia un gran esfuerzo para imaginar que no estaba ahí Potter, y hacia un gran esfuerzo por intentar no contestarle.

Vio un libro que le llamo la atención, lo pago y se fue casi corriendo del lugar, sin esperar a que Potter la siguiera, no sabia porque pero la ponía nerviosa y eso no le gustaba para nada, vio que Potter no la seguía así que siguió andando con mas tranquilidad, encontró una banca que estaba sola y apartada de la vista, se sentó y empezó a leer.

No podía leer, no se concentraba, estaba pensando en Potter y en Swan, ¿Qué es lo que estaban planeando ambos? Potter no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados después de lo ocurrido hace tres semanas:

_Flash Back_

_Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Lily, esta se encontraba de lo mas tranquila leyendo un libro, aunque no podía concentrarse mucho pues solo una idea merodeaba su cabeza y no podía sacarla aunque tratara de olvidarla, su boda, era una pesadilla y no sabia que hacer, enojarse no era bueno y además de que le servia, ya estaba decidido y no se podía hacer nada mas, estaba tan entretenida que no escucho cuando alguien se infiltro en su cuarto, aunque después vio al intruso y siguió leyendo tratando de encontrar respuesta a sus dudas._

_-escúchame, deja de leer ese estupido libro y préstame atención ¿quieres?_

_-no, no quiero, además que tu no deberías de estar aquí, aparte de que no te deje entrar y no eres bienvenida aquí, Swan así que si me haces el favor de irte- le enseño la puerta que Charlott había cerrado con llave tras entrar_

_-tengo que hablar contigo, de mujer a mujer_

_- no lo creo, pienso que quieres hablar mas bien de mujer despechada (tu) y una joven que no tiene ganas de escucharte (o sea yo)- continuo leyendo pensando en como su vida cambiaria después de la susodicha boda_

_Estaba tan ensimismada que no vio cuando Charlott había sacado una varita y también había sacado una navaja, Lily levanto la vista y vio que Charlott tenia una mirada de locura, parecía desquiciada, se iba acercando a ella lentamente, Lily se paro pero no pudo hacer mas, ella se encontraba desarmada y luchar contra alguien que si sabia de magia y aparte la estaba amenazando con una navaja, no tenia escapatoria._

_Lo que siguió a continuación fue tan repentino que Lily no pudo hacer nada: Charlott iba a clavarle la navaja pero al último momento se arrepintió y se la enterró en su brazo_

_Ella no sabia que hacer, se quedo paralizada unos segundos, su cerebro empezó a funcionar y trato de ayudarla pero Charlott no se dejaba, solo la manchaba de sangre, y ella no sabia que hacer intento tomarla por un brazo _

_-déjame_

_-porque diablos hiciste eso, ¿es que acaso estas loca?- pregunto Lily con desesperación al verse envuelta en sangre_

_-esto es para que James desconfié de ti, no te va a creer_

_Así que era su plan, lastimarse y echarle la culpa de todo lo que pasara a continuación._

_En ese momento apareció James junto con Remus y Sirius, los tres se quedaron observando la escena con horror, James fue el primero en reaccionar y fue hacia Charlott, vio a Lily que estaba llena de sangre y lo peor de todo es que ella era quien tenia la navaja en la mano, Lily no sabia como había llegado la navaja a su mano pero la dejo en el suelo inmediatamente._

_Fantástico, pensó Lily, era lo único que le faltaba, ella parecía como culpable, iba a decir algo, pero Charlott se desmayo y James le dirigió una mirada de odio y saco cargando a Charlott._

_Inmediatamente fueron al hospital, James la cuestiono, pero ella no había abierto la boca desde que salio de la habitación, _

_Los padres de James, los de Charlott y sus padres habían ido corriendo al hospital, James no sabia que decirles, pues no podía culpar a Evans aunque supiera que ella hubiera sido, pues le pedirían pruebas y no las tenía._

_Fin Flash Back_

Lily se quedo mirando el libro que tenia en sus manos, Charlott había salido del hospital una semana después de que la habían internado, y la niña actuaba muy bien, porque cunado ella se acercaba, Charlott pedía que alguien se quedara con ella, claro sus padres nunca le preguntaron nada pero ella sabia que desconfiaban de ella, los padres de James, solo dijeron que había sido un accidente y nada mas.

Pero ella sabia que no había sido un accidente, era un acto deliberado, hecho a plena conciencia de Charlott, pero claro, lo había planeado bien, y por eso mismo la odiaba más.

Como había sido tan estupida para pensar que Swan le iba a hacer daño, lo único que quería era que ella se alejara de James, además de que a ella no le interesaba Potter ni lo mas mínimo, pero Charlott creía que si y que se lo iba a quedar, ella no había planeado la boda, vaya Potter no le atraía ni un poco, pero la muy tonta creía que si y por eso había hecho su teatro, pero no le salio bien su plan, pues si pensaba que con eso Potter no se iba a casar con ella pues que equivocada estaba, sus padres, desconfiaron un poco de si su hijo se casaría con ella o no pero al final vieron que Lily no era una mala persona.

Nunca había sido una mala persona, tal vez un poco fría, pero jamás le haría daño a alguien, sabia perfectamente que Potter la odiaba mas que nunca y que estaba planeando algo con Charlott para vengarse, pero a ella no le importaba, lo único que quería era irse de ese lugar, no aguantaba ni un minuto mas.

Regreso a la cabaña, sabia de antemano que Potter no estaría ahí, pues este se iba de parranda y de borracho, no le tomaba importancia pero aun así algo le preocupaba.

Esa noche Potter no fue a dormir, ella se quedo leyendo el libro que había comprado en la mañana, pedía a gritos que ese viaje terminara ya, no aguantaba estar encerrada, ella quería ir a una escuela de magia, pues ese había sido el trato, ella iba a estudiar magia con tal de que se casara, bien pues ya estaba casada, algo que no la reconfortaba, pero ahora faltaba lo mas importante, lo que mas deseaba, y eso no se iba a cumplir hasta que regresaran, pero el tiempo se paso demasiado lento.

Ya llevaban tres semanas ahí, así que solo soportaría solo una semana más y ya, pero James llego con una sorpresa no muy grata para ella:

-mis padres nos acaban de regalar un crucero, por veinte días, y no podemos rechazarlo

Esa noticia le cayo como un balde de agua fría, había estado esperando tanto esa ultima semana para que ahora le decían que iba estar otro mes con Potter, en una "luna de miel" que jamás quiso, no podía hacer nada.

-p…pero, es suficiente, ya fueron bastantes vacaciones, aquí no hago nada, es un estupido pueblo demasiado aburrido para que además tenga que aguantarte casi un mes mas cerca, eso si que no, tendrás que irte solo porque yo no voy

-pues te vas a tener que aguantar, no tienes opción, además de que no te estoy pidiendo tu opinión, vamos a ir y punto

-y si no voy ¿Qué me vas a hacer?, ¿acusarme con tu mama?

-mira Evans no te metas con mi madre, dejemos este tema en paz, vamos a ir, no tenemos opción- James se fue de ahí furioso y no volvió hasta el anochecer.

Mientras Lily iba al pueblo y observaba a los niños jugar, y a veces veía a Potter saliendo con alguna mujer que se encontraba, ella le daba igual lo que hiciera aunque le daba coraje que cuando Potter la veía sentada en el parque o algún lugar se acercaba adrede solo para molestarla.

Lily escribió una carta a sus ahora suegros y les pidió que cancelara el viaje pues aunque habían sido una muy bonitas y agradables vacaciones no podría soportar tanto tiempo lejos de sus padres, claro estaba mintiendo pero no tenia opción y lo mejor de todos es que aceptaron.

Lily se alegraba de volver a Londres, aunque no sabia donde iban a vivir puesto que la mansión de los Potter, pues no, su casa tampoco, lo único que quería era salir de su casa como para que ahora le dijeran que tenia que vivir ahí, James la llevo a un lugar muy bonito, y le mostró unas casa que era enorme:

-aquí tenemos que vivir, mis padres viven aquí cerca así que si algún día quieres ir a visitarlos no te será difícil hallar el camino

-y se puede saber ¿por que una enorme casa en la que solamente van a vivir dos personas?

James solo se encogió de hombros y le dijo que volvía para la cena, al menos ya me dirige la palabra, pensó Lily, aunque no le agradaba del todo pues sabia que la iba a molestar mas de lo que había hecho en la luna de miel

James se dirigió directamente a la casa de Charlott ansiaba verla, pasar un mes sin verla era un martirio.

Sabia que los padres de charlott no iban a estar, por eso toco libremente a la puerta, Charlott le abro y se alegro de verlo.

-James, que bueno que viniste, pensé que te habías olvidado de mi, pero entra no te quedes ahí.

James paso, Charlott lo dirigió hacia su habitación

-y dime, ¿ya te deshiciste de Evans?- pregunto con avidez

-no, lo que pasa es que teníamos que regresar y que vean que este viva, tengo un plan para que se aleje de aquí y no vuelva- Charlott lo miro incrédula

-¿solo la vas a alejar de aquí? ¿No te vas a deshacer de ella?

-Pues he pensado y es una mejor manera que desaparezca, que se vaya a otro lugar y que a nosotros nos deje en paz, ya que así no podría….

-No, quiero que desaparezca del mundo, quiero que muera por lo que me hizo, por su culpa he estado en terapias, ¿es que acaso no me amas lo suficiente para matarla?- Pregunto a James con ojos dolidos

-si te amo, pero matarla seria muy arriesgado-intento explicarse James pero Charlott no iba a escuchar mas

-bueno, si no piensas matarla, por lo que me hizo, eso demuestra que no me amas en realidad, pero claro, no te puedo obligar a hacer algo que no quieres- sollozo un momento, esperando la reacción de James, pero como este no chisto nada continuo- pero hay una cosa que e voy a pedir, me duele muchísimo hacerlo pero no me dejas opción, así que te pido que cuando salgas de esta casa no vuelvas nunca

James se quedo helado, ¿Cómo que no volvería nunca con ella? No, eso si que no, el la amaba, no podía decirle eso

-se que esto me hará sufrir y hasta puede que llegue a odiarte, pero no puedo estar junto a ti si no piensas tomar en tus manos a esa estupida que hizo que mi vida se convirtiera en un infierno, y no soportaría estar contigo si se de antemano que esa estaría en cualquier lugar disfrutando de la vida como si nada

-Charlott, sabes que te amo, pero eso es muy sucio, no puedo hacer algo así, es algo que ni yo mismo me perdonaría

-esta bien James, te comprendo, pero como te dije, si es así, lo siento, pero no podemos estar juntos, así que por favor vete- Charlott salio de su habitación y dejo a James parado.

Su plan estaba funcionando, iba a dejar que James se enojara un poco, después el recapacitaría y haría todo lo que ella le dijera, así que lo dejaría solo un mes para que pensara e ideara un plan para acabar con Evans.

James se quedo parado, pensando en lo que le acababa de decir Charlott, no quería perderla, pero no quería hacerle daño a Evans, si la odiaba pero no era al extremo de querer verla muerta, pero si Charlott no volvía con el, no tenia que pensar en eso, no podía perderla pero tampoco podía hacerle daño a Evans.

James se dirigió a su casa, en el camino iba pensando en que hacer, se decidió en ese mismo momento, tenía un plan preparado que iba a funcionar a la perfección:

Lo que haría era enamorar a Evans, una tarea difícil pero no imposible, ya cuando estuviera confiada el le daría una sorpresa cuando apareciera con Charlott y le diría a Evans que solo estaba jugando con ella, ella como toda chica se sentiría pésimo y trataría de matarse, así que el no tendría que hacer nada, y en ese mismo instante iba a empezar su plan, iba a ser muy difícil pero sabia que Evans no era una roca así que tarde o temprano caería en sus redes.

Llego a su casa, vio que Lily estaba sentada, al parecer escribiendo una carta

-Evans, ¿Qué haces, a quien le escribes esa enorme carta?- pregunto James mientras se iba acercando a ella silenciosamente

-no es de tu incumbencia, así que déjame en paz- Lily continúo escribiendo, pero vio que James no la iba a dejar en paz, así que enrollo su pergamino, lo sello y dijo:

-Que quieres Potter, no estoy de humor para pelear contigo, así que se un buen chico y vete a otro lado- dijo cortante

-vamos Evans, no te voy a hacer nada, solo quiero ver que es lo que esta haciendo mi esposa, ¿acaso es un delito?, no lo creo, además puedo estar aquí, también es mi casa y no vengo a pelear contigo, sabes, a veces eres un poco, como decirlo sin que te enfades, eres muy recelosa, me intereso por ti, me he dado cuenta que no tiene ningún chiste seguir peleándonos- espero a que Lily dijera algo, pero nada, lo único que hizo fue arquear su ceja incrédula pero no dijo nada, así que continuo

-también eres bastante incrédula, el mundo no esta en contra tuyo, tu estas contra el mundo, cosa que dudo que puedas superar, te quiero ayudar, pero si no te dejas no puedo hacer nada

¿Qué?, momento, que había pasado ahí, ¿Potter hablándole como si fueran amigos de toda la vida?, además que le pasaba, si la odiaba y no era su comportamiento, algo le pasaba y tenia que averiguar que era, ¿ofrecerle ayuda, ser amigos?, Potter se había vuelto loco, es que acaso había perdido la memoria o que, aunque si así la dejaba de molestar pues que bien por ella, pero seguro que estaba planeando algo, no se iba a confiar de el, no seguro era una trampa, eso debía de ser, trato de asimilarlo bien.

-y ¿se puede saber porque ese cambio tan repentino en tu carácter?

-las personas cambian, y me di cuenta de que tu no eres la culpable, fue un accidente lo que le paso a Charlott, y no tengo porque estar enojado u odiarte pues tu no pediste que nos casáramos, y te entiendo- se acerco mas a la pelirroja, esta trato de alejarse, pero no pudo

-pues que bueno que te diste cuenta de eso- Lily quería salir de la habitación, se sentía nerviosa pero ¿Por qué?, tal vez era la cercanía pero estaba demasiado nerviosa

-pero no te vayas por mi, puedes seguir escribiendo tu carta

Lily se había parado de la silla pero atrás de ella había una pared y James se había acercado peligrosamente a ella, había topado con la pared

-tengo otras cosa que hacer, así que déjame pasar por favor- James al había rodeado, había puesto sus brazos en ambos lados, pegados a la pared y ella no podía salir, cosa que le preocupaba pues estaba demasiado nerviosa por la cercanía de James

-y si no te dejo ir ¿Qué me harías?

-pues me vería forzada a…

James no se entero de que iba a forzarla pues le había tomado la cara y de repente sin que la pelirroja pudiera hacer algo, la beso.

Lily se quedo sorprendida, había abierto los ojos al máximo, intento zafarse pero no pudo, James era mas fuerte que ella, y ahora que lo notaba James al estaba abrazando, se sentía tan bien estar ahí en sus brazos…….

Pero que tonterías estaba diciendo, tenía que salir de ahí en cuanto pudiera, trato de forcejear pero no pudo, aunque intentara negarlo, le gustaba, ese beso que le había dado, James por fin la soltó y ella por fin se zafo de sus brazos

-¿Qué te pasa?, es que acaso me viste cara de idiota o que- Lily estaba furiosa, pero mas furiosa consigo misma pues sabia internamente que le había gustado, trato de salir de la habitación

-que no vuelva a ocurrir esto, no me gusto así que no se porque lo hiciste, pero no me importa- Bien, la había puesto nerviosa, pensó James, Lily trato salir de la habitación pero James la alcanzo antes y le cerro el paso

-pero que demonios estas haci…

La había tomado por la cintura y la volvió a besar, pero no fue un beso tranquilo como el anterior, no, este había sido mas apasionado, mas intenso y la pelirroja lo sintió por un momento se dejo llevar y le correspondió.

Era agradable estar ahí, ambos juntos sin que nadie los interrumpiera, pero algo le hizo reaccionar a Lily y empujo a James lo mas fuerte que pudo, se alejo de el antes de que pudiera volver a besarla y agarrarla desprevenida, salio de la habitación, estaba temblando, ya casi fuera le dijo a James

-que esto no vuelva a ocurrir, ¿quedo entendido?- salio de la habitación todavía un tanto desconcertada

James por lo tanto se estaba riendo, había caído, si era la primera vez que hacia eso y lograba que se pusiera nerviosa no iba a ser difícil que ella se enamorara de el.

Notas de la autora

Ya se que tarde mucho, pero no me venia la inspiración así que disculpen, pero ya esta aquí el séptimo capitulo, se esta poniendo interesante.

Maldita Charlott, es que acaso esta tonta?, la odio y creo que ustedes también, y James como puede hacer eso es que acaso no ve que nuestra querida pelirroja a sufrido mucho en su casa para que ahora le haga esto, no es justo, pobre Lily, aunque como vemos, en este capitulo nuestra Lily le esta empezando a gustar James ye esta sintiendo algo por el, ¿pero Lily caerá en al trampa de James? ¿James se enamorara de Lily antes de que cumpla con su plan?, no lo se, bueno si, pero no voy a decir nada, se que esto de repente se parece a las típicas historias que son de que James hace una puesta y al final termina enamorándose, Lily se enoja pero al final se reconcilian y todo eso pero pues no es igual, parecido en ciertos aspectos pero no es igual, no se preocupen.

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews, se los agradezco y espero que les siga gustando el fic, antes de terminar con esto quiero preguntarles una cosa ¿esta prohibido contestar los reviews aquí en los capítulos?, es que mi hermana me dijo que no se podia que estaba prohibido, pero no se, por eso no he contestado los reviews como me gustaría, y dije mejor pregunto y que me aclaren esa duda.

Nos vemos, cuídense mucho y no se enfermen como yo, cuidense de la gripa que esta muy fuerte.


	8. Chapter 8 Confundida

Capitulo 8 Confundida

Estaba dando vueltas en la habitación, no podía estarse quieta, no con lo que había pasado, estaba demasiado alterada pero tenia que controlarse, sabia que había algo detrás de las acciones de Potter, pero no podía negar que ese beso la había cautivado.

Tenia que dejar de pensar en eso, pero que tenia que hacer, tenia de ser fuerte, no podía, mas bien no DEBIA de caer en los encantos de Potter, sabia que algo se traía entre manos, no sabia que era pero ella no iba a caer eso era seguro.

Mientras tanto James se encontraba en la sala sentado pensando en lo que acababa de pasar.

Fue gracioso ver la cara de Evans, no se la había esperado, por el momento la iba a dejar descansar, pero después atacaría con todo hasta que la tonta se enamorara de el y pasara lo que tuviera que pasar, tenia que ver a sus amigos, claro que no les contaría nada, pues no lo entenderían, Remus era demasiado puritano y Sirius pues el nunca se había enamorado realmente así que no lo entendería, ninguno entendería el porque quería hacerle daño a Evans, todo el daño posible.

Se estaba aburriendo demasiado, esa casa era muy grande pero no tenia nada de interesante, de repente vio que Evans había bajado y había tomado su abrigo, al parecer no se había fijado que el estaba sentado en el sillón.

Lily volteo por inercia y vio a James observándola, se sonrojo, sacudió su cabeza tratando de olvidar lo que había pasado y tomo el pomo de la puerta

-¿a donde vas?- pregunto James

Lily trato de no empezar a gritar, así que respiro profundo y dijo

-voy a caminar, en esta casa no hay nada que hacer así que regreso en un rato, no es que te importe verdad, pero tal vez vuelva tarde

-oh, mira que casualidad, estaba pensando en salir a caminar un rato- _mas bien quería ir a ver a Charlott, pero es una buena oportunidad para conocerte y poder atacar tu punto débil_ pensó James- te acompaño

Lily respiro profundamente

-si así lo quieres pues que mas- contesto Lily resignada

Salieron ambos, Lily trato de separarse un poco mas pero parecía que Potter tenia la idea de estar pegado a ella, iba demasiado cerca para su gusto, pero no podía hacer nada.

James ve3ia de reojo a la pelirroja y tenia una gran sonrisa en su cara, sabia que la pelirroja estaba nerviosa por su cercanía, aunque actuaba muy bien, mas bien se controlaba. ¿qué pasaría si se acercaba y la abrazaba?, su reacción seria divertido de ver, y no se iba a quedar con las ganas de ver esa reacción.

Lily estaba tan ensimismada y tan preocupada de lo que pudiera hacer Potter que no se dio cuenta que James se acercaba a ella mas lentamente, cuando la tomo por los hombros.

-pero que diablos haces- Lily aparto bruscamente los brazos de James y se alejo de el

James simplemente sonrió

-pensé que tenias frío y pues como no traes suéter...

-si, pero eso no te da derecho a agarrarme así, te prohíbo que vuelvas a hacer eso

-tu no puedes prohibirme nada, además de que soy tu esposo o ya lo olvidaste

-claro que no lo he olvidado, pero tu no tienes derecho de agarrarme así

James simplemente sonrió, no quería hacerla enojar pues eso arruinaría sus planes pero no pudo contenerse, era divertido observarla.

Lily empezó a caminar lo mas rápido que pudo pero claro como James hacia mucho ejercicio y estaba en muy buena forma rápidamente la alcanzo.

-¿se puede saber porque me estas siguiendo?

-mmm, no se, te dije que íbamos a caminar juntos ¿o no es así?

Lily respiro muy hondo

-si, se que dijiste que querías salir a pasear, pero ¿tienes que estar pegado a mi?

Lily no se había dado cuenta que se había acercado mas de lo que hubiera querido, pues lo estaba golpeando con su dedo en el pecho de James y claro esta James quería aprovechar al máximo los descuidos de la pelirroja y la tomo por la cintura, Lily no se había percatado pues estaba muy enojada reclamándole que apenas sintió sus labios encima de los de ella.

Lily se había quedado estática, había abierto mucho los ojos de la sorpresa y cuando por fin su cerebro reacciono empujo a James lo mas lejos que pudo (no fue mucho, ya que no tiene tanta fuerza como James)

-¿se puede saber que es lo que tramas?- estaba agitada, y estaba gritando

-tramando de que, yo no tramo nada si

-entonces porque estas tan, tan, tan...

-¿tan gentil y cortes contigo, así como cariñoso?

-si, quiero saber porque estas tan atento, cuando nos conocimos me odiabas, así que no entiendo tu comportamiento

-ven sea mejor que vayamos a casa, estas muy alterada

-claro que no estoy alterada, estoy confundida, tu me despreciabas, todos los poros de tu piel decían a grito te odio, así que no entiendo y quiero una explicación

-vamos a la casa- James no se había esperado esa reacción de la pelirroja, el se había sorprendido, trataba de calmarla pero como el estaba consternado pues no podía, ya se calmo un poco e intento calmar a la pelirroja que esta moviendo los brazos como loca y no dejaba que se acercara a ella

-ya tranquilízate-grito James, Lily se quedo perpleja y se había callado, _fantástico ahora se va a echar a llorar y tendré que consolarla _pensó James- mira, no me gustan las niñas que lloran, así que párale a tu llanto y...

-¿y se puede saber quien esta llorando?- pregunto Lily un tanto altanera, había cruzado los brazos y se alejaba del lugar

-es verdad, pensé que eras como todas, muy sensible y que porque te había gritado te habías sentido y habías empezado a llorar

-pues para que te enteres no soy como las demás que son de porcelana y apenas las rasguñas y te hacen un drama

-bueno, ya esta bien, entonces vamos a la casa

-no me muevo de aquí ni un centímetro hasta que me expliques que es lo que tramas, o que es lo que estas planeando o pasando contigo

-mira, hace frío-James vio que Lily tenia una mirada que claramente decía _ah si, ¿hace frío? Pues no tengo y haber que haces _-esta bien, no hace mucho frío, pero ve esta anocheciendo y será mejor que regresemos a casa- vio que Lily iba a abrir la boca para protestar, pero el fue mas rápido- y te explicare todo lo que quieras

Lily lo miro fijamente por un minuto, examinándolo, ya hecho esto asintió lentamente

-pues entonces vamonos

Se fueron caminado, estaban algo lejos de la casa pues aunque no lo parecía si habían avanzado bastante, como empezaba a hacer mas frío, James usando toda su galantería se quito su abrigo y se lo había dado a la pelirroja

-no tengo frío-fue lo primero que dijo cuando se lo ofreció

-claro que hace frío, toma- James estaba luchando internamente, tenia que ser amable con ella, no iba a ser grosero aunque ella lo provocara

-si tu tienes frío pues es tu problema pero no lo quiero , además si tu tienes frío creo que tu lo necesitas mas que yo-y se fue caminando rápidamente, tenia algo de frío pero no iba a aceptar el abrigo de Potter, y además ya no faltaba mucho para llegar a su casa

James siguió insistiendo y ella se negaba rotundamente, cuando llegaron a su casa iban tan enfadado el uno con el otro por lo del abrigo que no se dieron cuenta que dos visitantes los estaban esperando en la entrada de su casa

-mira que si eres terca y orgullosa, estoy tratando de ser amable contigo pero así como eres de testaruda hasta desesperas a una piedra

-ja, claro, tu eres tan insistente que atosigas a cualquiera, no se como tu madre te soporto por tantos años

-mira que todo el mundo sepa lo que es la amabilidad no significa que atosigue, además tú eres demasiado terca, ahora entiendo porque tu padre se la pasaba en mi casa con mi familia, tu eres insoportable y...- James fue interrumpido por una tosecilla y una carcajada, James se volteo y vio a su dos mejores amigo, Remus tratando de contenerse, pues al escena había estado graciosa hasta que James metió la pata y Sirius pues simplemente se estaba desternillando de al risa

-pero que bonita pareja, se ven muy bien juntos y sobre todo discutiendo, les diría que se casaran con el genio que tienen ambos pero ya están casados- Sirius se fue acercando a la pareja y los haba agarrando a los dos abrazándolos, bueno agarrandolos del cuello con una brazo a cada uno y acercándolos

Lily empujo a Sirius les dio las buenas noches a los tres o mas bien se había dirigido solamente solo a Remus y Sirius y se metió a la casa

-jajá jajá, esa fue muy divertido-Sirius se estaba secando las lagrimas de la risa

-no fue divertido, bueno tal vez al principio pero James no se porque mencionaste a su padre, sabes que no están bien las cosas entre ellos

-si lo se, pero es que me desespero y las palabras salieron de mi boca

-sabes que te vas a tener que disculpar con ella- James lo sabia perfectamente, había metido la pata lo sabia pero simplemente se le salió

-bueno Moony, regaña a James adentro quieres, que aquí me estoy congelando

-no me ayudes Padfoot

-vamos Prongs, todos sabemos que metiste la pata, además viste, la hiciste enojar mucho, estaba algo despeinada, y se puede saber ¿de que estaban discutiendo?

-Pad, si hubieras escuchado la conversación que tenia un tanto acalorada te hubieras enterado

-bueno mi querido Remus, lo que pasa es que no es bueno escuchar las conversaciones de los demás, es de muy mala educación

-si lo mas probable es que no hayas escuchado por que te estabas riendo como un loco, pues ambos estaban gritando.

Los tres se metieron a la casa aun discutiendo sobre el asunto.

Notas de la autora

Si, ya se que me tarde mucho, perdón, lo siento, gomen, pero es que mi musa se fue de vacaciones, miren salgo yo de vacaciones y mi musa pues tambien se fue, asi que como verán la imaginación no dio para mas, discúlpenme por haber tardado mucho y por solo haberles traído este pedazo pero como me dijo mi hermana, mejor manda ese poquito para que no crean que te has desaparecido o alguna cosa, asi que aunque sea esto les traigo, haber si mi imaginación vuelve y escribo otro capitulo mas largo.

Ah, por cierto no se les vaya a olvidar dejar Reviews, (si se que me tarde mucho y que no me merezco sus revs, pero no sean malos), aunque sea para decirme lo que sea, se acepta de todo, sugerencias, tomatazos, entre otras cosas, pero dejenme reviews por favor

Bien pues les deseo un Feliz Año Nuevo y nos vemos

Cuidense


	9. Chapter 9 Explicaciones

Capitulo 9 Explicaciones y Sentimientos Confusos

Estaba enojada, Potter era un idiota, aunque realmente con Potter no estaba enojada sino con su padre, así que iba a la casa de los Potter cuando según decía que iba a trabajar o iba por algún asunto relacionado con su trabajo, ahora lo odiaba mas, prefería estar con sus amigos antes que con su familia, pero a ella no le habían importado mucho esas ausencias al contrario pero ahora su padre buscaba que ella olvidara todo y se reconciliaran, pero ella quería exactamente lo contrario, trato de borrar de su mente todo esos amargos recuerdos.

Mientras en la sala Sirius, Remus y James conversaban alegremente

-y que planeas hacer con Evans, su relación no es que digamos que va viento en popa y dudo que alguno de los dos haga algo por quererse mutuamente o por lo menos aguantar la presencia del otro

-pues estas equivocado Sirius, he tratado de hablar con ella pero no se deja, es difícil

-James no me digas que Lily te gusta, dentro de tus gustos no es tu tipo de chica

-Remus, Remus, James quiere conquistar a la chica, si la observas bien no esta tan mal, además sabes que James es un gran conquistador, ya que si no se enamora de ella puesto que esta perdidamente enamorado de Charlott la usara solo para divertirse

Remus miro a ambos con disgusto

-no esta bien que hagas eso James, las chicas son muy sensibles y se le hiere fácilmente

-ella es diferente Remus, se enfadara, eso no lo niego pero no creo que sea frágil como una rosa, es dura y por lo que he visto no es para nada sentimental, algo positivo pues no me gustan las chicas lloronas

-será dura y diferente pero eso es lo mas ruin que puedes hacer James, todos tienen sentimientos y te aseguro que ella tal vez se vea dura por fuera pero por dentro es frágil como una pompa de jabón

-Remus, hablas como si la conocieras, y no es así, entiendes mejor a las mujeres que nosotros pero defender a Evans de ese modo pues parece como si te...

-espera Sirius, creo que Remus nos tiene que explicar algunas cosas

-James no te voy a explicar como funcionan las chicas pues no lo se

-no Remus no quiero que nos expliques eso, quiero que nos expliques porque defiendes mucho a Evans, cuando íbamos a la escuela y hacíamos nuestras jugarretas te enojabas porque jugábamos con los sentimientos de las chicas según tu, pero nunca hiciste nada y ahora defiendes a Evans con capa y espada, ¿no será que te gusta Evans?

-James por favor como me va a gustar, es tu esposa y la chicas que salen contigo están prohibidas para Sirius y para mi, además de que Evans…

-no te salgas del temas Remus, sabes que Evans no me agrada mucho pero al parecer a ti si te gusta

-apenas la conozco, como voy a saber si me gusta o no

-para que te guste una persona no es necesario conocerla- dijo Sirius acercándose a Remus peligrosamente y este trataba de encontrar salida antes de que los dos lo sometieran a un interrogatorio sobre lo que sentía.

Aunque ni el mismo sabia, Lily se le hacia una persona atractiva, como había dicho James diferente a todas, era una persona especial, aun cuando no la conocía mas que de vista y unas cuantas palabras se sentía profundamente atraído hacia ella pero había un problema, estaba casada y lo peor de todo que estaba casado con su mejor amigo.

Estaba confundido, tenia que averiguar que es lo que sentía realmente por Lily, además de que jamás se atrevería a tenerla pues aun cuando James no la quisiera, para el ella era sagrada y sobre todo prohibida, era de su amigo y nunca le quitaría a alguien, aun cuando la quisiera.

-Remus, Remus, si no quieres que te eche agua con mi varita responde por favor

Nada, Remus estaba tan ensimismado que no se había dado cuenta de que sus amigos le estaban hablando ya hace varios minutos, reacciono hasta que Sirius le dio un golpe en la cabeza

-¿por qué hiciste eso Sirius?

-estabas con cara de idiota y eso es raro, pero supongo que estaba tu mente con Evans, ya me imagino, de seguro le estabas diciendo algunas cosas bellas, los dos muy juntos, muy cerca a punto de besarse

-Sirius cállate, deja de molestar a Remus

-si a punto de besarse cuando el monstruo de James se acerca y al verlos tan cerca se pone celoso y se enoja, se acerca a ti, te aparta de su chica y se la lleva

-Cállate- dijeron al unísono Remus y James aunque Remus un tanto colorado por lo que acababa de decir Sirius

-será mejor que me vaya, mañana tengo trabajo y ya es tarde

Remus salió como alma que lleva el diablo dejando a Sirius y a James muy perplejos

-Pad, hiciste enojar a Remus

-vamos, acaso no lo viste, no estaba enojado, estaba pensativo y colorado

-si a Remus le gusta Evans pues por mi no hay ningún problema, aunque primero debo llevar a cabo mi plan y después Remus tendrá a Evans

-¿cuál plan, el que habías hecho antes de casarte?

-no ese plan no va a funcionar, tal vez si funcionaria, pero ahora tengo otro

-entonces cual es ese plan tuyo, pues el que me contaste estaba muy bien, ¿o mejoraste el anterior?

-no Pad, es otro totalmente diferente, pero este no te lo puedo contar

-me ofendes James, sabes que soy tu mejor amigo y puedes confiar en mi

-lo se pero este plan prometí que no se lo contaría a nadie, espero que entiendas

-esta bien James, bueno creo que me voy, ¿no vemos mañana?

-no, no creo, voy a salir con Evans

Sirius se quedo con una cara de incredulidad pero no dijo nada y se fue

Lily se encontraba merodeando la casa pues no la conocía, había sido un regalo de sus padres, eso le sorprendió pues normalmente no eran tan gentiles y esa casa era enorme, el piso superior tenia 10 habitaciones una de ellas era la recamara principal donde se encontraban sus cosas, había una biblioteca y una sala de juegos, el piso interior no lo había explorado todavía pues no quería ver a Potter, así que decidió quedarse en la biblioteca.

Estaba perturbada por los sucesos que apenas habían acontecido, vaya no podía ni pensar bien, su mente viajaba a la cordialidad de Potter, ¿qué se traía entre manos?¿por qué se ponía nerviosa cuando el se acercaba?, sacudió su cabeza, no tenia porque ponerse nerviosa por el acercamiento de Potter, pero es que, diablos, internamente le gustaba, era guapo pero tenia su orgullo y no solo por ver a un chico guapo la cabeza se le iba a ir, trato de nuevo de entender lo que estaba leyendo, pero no tenia sentido, dejo en paz al libro, tenia que quitar la cara de Potter de su cabeza, lo tenia que sacar.

Metió el libro en el estante del que lo había tomado y decidió mejor acostarse.

Subió a la habitación, no la había observado, simplemente desde que habían llegado del viaje había arrumbado sus cosas y no se había fijado, pero era grande, tenia una pequeña terraza por donde se veía el hermosos paisaje que rodeaba a la casa, se quedo un rato observando la fuente que estaba en el patio trasero, también se encontraba una alberca, se notaba que sus padres habían tirado la casa por la ventana, claro si no fueran inmensamente millonarios, pero bueno, como se notaba que su padre les había regalado esa casa para que lo estimara un poco mas, pero no era así.

Estaba oscureciendo y estaba haciendo frio, se metió a la recamara y vio a Potter dormido, no se había desvestido, ni había deshecho la cama, tenia los lentes algo torcidos, y estaba boca bajo con la boca ligeramente abierta, parecía un niño pequeño, se veía tan tierno y lindo que Lily se quedo unos minutos observándolo atentamente, decidió acostarse a su lado después de haberlo pensado un rato y acabo decidiendo que no le iba a hacer nada si se recostaba a su lado.

Se durmió pronto, estaba cansada.

James se despertó en medio de la noche y vio que Lily se encontraba a su lado descansando pacíficamente, si la observaba así parecía una muñequita de porcelana, que con el mas mínimo toque se fuera a romper, se veía tan frágil y vulnerable que no se parecía a la Lily que el conocía pues siempre se mostraba fuerte, pero no era así tal vez era como Remus le había dicho, que era mas frágil y que necesitaba de protección, aun cuando por fuera se viera fuerte y feroz, como si nada le afectara.

Se sintió tan conmovido que le dio un beso en a frente con tal ternura, que en su vida volvería a darlo (N/A bueno tal vez si lo daría de nuevo pero solo, y solo a Lily), la abrazo y así se volvió a dormir, los dos abrazados, parecían una pareja feliz.

Lily despertó temprano, pero no quería abrir los ojos, se sentía tan bien siendo abrazada por James, se sentía protegida, como si estando ahí no pudiera pasarle nada malo, y de repente reacciono.

-ahh-pego un grito de susto que James se despertó sobresaltado, poniéndose bien las gafas y viendo a los lados por si alguien hubiera atacado a Lily, vio que esta se había parado de inmediato y se había ido al baño y se había encerrado.

James corrió inmediatamente a la puerta

-¿estas bien?, ¿Qué paso, porque gritaste?

Lily cerró rápidamente la puerta con seguro y se había sentado recargándose en la puerta, su corazón había latido con violencia.

-no paso nada- pum,pum,pum, su corazón latía demasiado rápido, trato de calmarse, no debió de haber gritado, si fue un error, pero se había asustado de que ahí estuviera Potter abrazándola como si ella lo quisiera.

-vamos, abre la puerta si no quieres que la abra yo

Lily sintió pánico por un momento, pero abrió la puerta, seguía asustada, pero puso una cara seria, de todo esta perfecto.

James la tomo por los hombros, la llevo a la cama para que se sentara y le explicara el porque había gritado.

-dime, porque gritaste, ¿Viste algo que te asusto? O que paso realmente

-ya te dije, no paso nada-su voz sonó fría y despectiva pero había algo en su voz que la delataba

--por favor crees que soy tonto-Lily lo miro con ojos que decían claramente que si, James se controlo por no decirle unas cuantas cosas- dime que paso, ya se que no confías en mi, pero soy tu esposo y quiero llevar la fiesta en paz, así que por favor dime que es lo que paso

Parecía sincero y hubo un momento en que su desconfianza desapareció, pero algo hizo clic en su cabeza y le dijo que no confiara. Decidió decirle una mentira, hasta que no supiera que se traía en manos no iba a confiar para nada en el.

-pues simplemente me sentí mal y creo que grite por el dolor y corrí al baño, pero no te preocupes, ya estoy bien- lo miro a los ojos para que no se delatara ella misma

-pero ¿Por qué te sentiste mal?, seguro que ya estas bien, no quieres que le hable a alguien

¿James Potter preocupado por ella?, no lo creía pero veía en sus ojos sinceridad

-estoy bien, solo fue momentáneo

-segura-espero a que Lily asintiera y continuo- mira se que ayer me comporte como un tonto al decirte lo de tu padre y todo lo demás, así que discúlpame pero es que me enoje y pues tu sabes como somos los dos pero por eso te pido disculpas

-no tienes porque pedir disculpas yo también me comporte mal, pero quiero que me digas realmente lo que estas planeando

-si, te debo una explicación, mira se que no nos llevamos bien y que te bese a la fuerza, pero quiero que sepas que no intente hacerte daño (N/A si claro, como no y yo me chupo el dedo) y que no quiero causarlo, pero es que mira, ya me canse de esta situación, un mes de viaje que pareció mas un martirio, porque ni tu ni yo disfrutamos, y fingimos ser la pareja ideal que quieren ver nuestros padres, pero no es así, por lo que pensé- Lily se contuvo de decir un comentario sarcástico- que porque no hacemos una tregua, tal vez así lleguemos a ser amigos y a conocernos

Le dio una sonrisa que Lily tomo como sincera y dejo pensativa a Lily por un buen rato.

Se sentía vulnerable ante la mirada de Potter, no sabia que responder, a la vez su mirada le decía que era sincero y que podría confiar en el, pero una parte de su cerebro aun desconfiaba, pues se suponía que el la odiaba por haber herido a Charlott, bueno lo que el creía, la odiaba por que creía que ella lo había planeado todo, así que no entendía, pero si con esa tregua la trataba decentemente y la respetaba, pues iba a aceptar.

-esta bien, pero porque no me dijiste antes

-pues es que como casi no nos dirigíamos la palabra pues dije que era mejor poner en practica, pero creo que no funciono.

Ambos se estrecharon las manos y el pacto quedo cerrado.

James salió de la casa, fue corriendo a ver a Charlott que lo había citado en su casa para que viera que buenas nuevas le traía

-James, cariño, que bueno que pudiste venir- lo beso en la mejilla y dejo impregnado su labial en la mejilla de James

-si, vine por lo que decía tu carta pero que quieres decir con "notificarme de los avances"

-pues que tal te va con Evans, espero que estés llevando a cabo el plan que trazaste para que esa tonta caiga, dime por favor que ya has avanzado y cual es tu plan

-mira Charlott, mi plan eta funcionando y eso es lo que cuenta, no creo que sea necesario decirte en que consiste porque…- lo había besado apasionadamente, el se había quedado sorprendido, pero la tomo con gusto y la siguió besando, paso por su cuello hasta que ella lo aparto

-James, quiero que me digas tu plan, cariño, tal vez yo te pueda ayudar, además, como se que de repente te enamoraras de esa y me dejaras abandonada, tengo que participar en tu plan y asegurarme, sabes que es por tu propio bien- lo tenia enganchado a ella, y eso le iba a ser de mucha ayuda pues lo engatusaba fácilmente.

-si, pero es que, debo de hacerlo solo, si te digo de que consta mi plan, te enojarías y no quiero que eso pase, porque realmente estoy enamorado de ti

-lo se James, yo también pero te juro que no me enojaría-puso su cara de angelito, total convenció a James de que le dijera su plan

-esta bien, pero no crees que haya posibilidad de que tu te enamores de ella y me dejes abandonada, totalmente destrozada- lo miro con tristeza

-no creo que eso pase, porque nunca me había enamorado de alguien , y no creo que me enamore de alguien mas, tu eres única y no te abandonaría por nada del mundo

-esta bien, te creo pero déjame ayudarte

-¿y como piensas ayudarme?

-cariño, de eso no te preocupes, yo hare que esa se enamore de ti, me hare su amiga, me contra sus cosas y por supuesto yo te las diré para que sepas mas sobre ella y caiga en tu magnifico plan querido

Lily había salido un rato para estirar las piernas, pues hacia tiempo que no hacia ejercicio y eso la ayudaba a tener energía.

Vio el pequeño parque por el que habían pasado y vio que era un buen lugar para correr, pues estaba algo largo.

Corrió, y corrió hasta que su mente se sintió liberada, se apoyo en un árbol pues su corazón latía con mucha fuerza, pero vio algo que la dejo un tanto perpleja.

James estaba parado en la puerta de aquella casa, o no era, se acerco un poco más para observar mejor.

Si, era James, ¿pero que hacia en esa casa?, un momento había alguien mas con el, seria algún familiar, James se alejó presuroso y vio que la persona con la que estaba eras nada mas ni nada menos que con Charlott, ¿pero que hacia el en su casa?.

Tenia que averiguarlo, no le gustaba para nada que James se viera con Charlott, tenía un presentimiento, de que estaban tramando algo en su contra, pero tenía que confiar en James, pues eso habían tratado.

Se alejo corriendo de la casa, tenia que preguntarle a James, pero eso la haría sonar como una chica celosa, no sabia como pero tenia que averiguar que hacia James en la casa de Charlott y si estaban tramando algo pues también lo averiguaría, primero tenia que hacer que el confiara en ella, pero antes ella tenia que confiar en el y eso iba a ser muy difícil.

Llego a su casa y vio que James todavía no había llegado, tal vez había ido a otra parte, fue a darse una ducha.

Cuando salió, confiada en que James no regresaría hasta mas tarde, solo había salido con la toalla alrededor, pero se llevo una sorpresa cuando vio a James tirado en la cama leyendo, que casi se le cae la toalla, si no es porque estaba consciente de que estaba desnuda, James se percato de ello pero no comento nada, solo alzo la mirada.

-pensé que regresarías mas tarde- dijo Lily torpemente

-no, solo fui a dar una vuelta alrededor- _creo que mas bien fuiste a dar una vuelta pero a Charlott _pensó Lily, aun agarrando con fuerza la toalla- y pues decidí regresar, pronto a casa, aunque tal vez vaya a dar una vuelta con mis padres, si quieres acompañarme no hay ningún problema.

-no, creo que mejor me quedo, ya salí un rato a correr y por eso no quiero salir, así que si no es mucha molestia pedírtelo, ¿me dejarías vestirme?, - James le iba a contestar que lo hiciera que no había ningún problema pero antes Lily añadió- sola, si se puede claro, y sino pues me voy al baño

Empezó a recoger sus cosas para vestirse en el baño pues James no se levantaba y cuando se dio la vuelta James ya había salido de la habitación.

Menos mal, pensó Lily, al menos se comunicaban siendo respetuosos

Por el momento dejaría en paz a James para que confiara en ella y después averiguaría que era lo que se traía con Charlott.

Notas de la Autora

Si, ya se que me tarde, pero en serio que la vacaciones no son mi mejor musa, disculpen por traerles el capitulo un poco tarde, se que tal vez se enojaron, pero si no es mucha molestia pues por favor dejen reviews, se los agradecería infinitamente, y gracias por sus comentarios del capitulo anterior.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo que espero que no me tarde mucho en escribirlo, espero que este cap sea de su agrado y sino pues se aceptan sugerencias.

Cuídense


	10. Chapter 10 Averiguando

Capitulo 10 Averiguando

Capitulo 10 Averiguando

Lily estaba realmente confundida, no sabia que creer y que no, James se estaba comportando bien y parecía sincero y honesto, pero aun así tenia una espinita que no la dejaba en paz, pues ¿cómo era posible que James hubiera olvidado a Charlott?, y ¿cómo había olvidado su aversión hacia ella? Por lo que supuestamente le hizo a Charlott.

James también se sentía confundido, pues no estaba seguro de querer hacerle eso a Lily, pero el quería a Charlott, la amaba demasiado o ¿tal vez no?, no lo sabia.

Esas ultimas semanas que habían pasado tan rápido se había dado cuenta de que Lily le atraía demasiado, y no sabia que hacer, primero tendría que hablar con Charlott y tratar de convencerla para no hacerle daño a Lily.

Ambos se encontraban sentados en la terraza tomando su desayuno tranquilamente cuando llego una lechuza dirigida para James, esta decía:

"_Espero que estés llevando a cabo lo acordado, te espero en la cafetería que esta cerca de tu casa, para ver que podemos hacer con Evans y en que te puedo ayudar."_

_Charlott_

El amor de tu vida

James leyó rápido la nota y salió corriendo, sin siquiera despedirse o decirle algo a Lily, esta se quedo sorprendida, pero no comento nada, vio que la nota de James se le había caído, la tomo y la pensaba guardar pero algo hizo que la leyera, pues vio su nombre y le llamo la intención.

Así que por eso se fue tan rápido James, había pensado ingenuamente que ya podrían decirse amigos, que James ya había olvidado a Charlott y toda su atención estaba hacia ella...

Momento que le pasaba, como qué todo su tiempo y atención en ella, estaba alucinando, ¿por qué James tendría su intención en ella?, no era posible, tenia que dejar de hacerse ideas raras en su cabeza ¿ser amigos?, no.

Pero aun así, algo le molestaba, tenia que averiguar, pues estaba su nombre, no podia dejarlo pasar así como si nada, por eso fue al lugar citado, claro con las precauciones necesarias.

-James, que buenos que veniste, me senti en la necesidad de verte, se que es n poco tonto pero queria verte, moria de gans por estar a tu lado.

James la miro extrañado, como si fuera la primera vez que la veía, y tal vez fuera así

-creí que querías verme para ver lo del plan

-si, por supuesto pero es que ¿acaso no puedo hacerte unos mimos?- hizo pucherito y James miraba fastidiado.

-hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos y quería estar junto a ti- intentó hacerle unos mimos y caricias pero el la aparto- ¿qué te pasa James?

-no podemos hacer eso aquí, sabes que estoy casado y todos lo saben, imagínate si Lily se llegara a enterar, no quiero hacer eso- Charlott lo miro extrañada- eh, perdón dije ¿Lily?, no, quería decir mis padres y su padres, seria muy catastrófico

-James, respóndeme con sinceridad, ¿te gusta Evans, ya sea mucho o poco?

-¿qué?, no, no me gusta, es solo que ...

-James, no puedo creerlo, te gusta Evans, ¿y yo que?, ¿caso ya te olvidaste de mi?, y yo que creí en ti, creí que me amabas, pero no, te gusta la tonta de Evans- y se puso a llorar o aparentar que lloraba

-no, Charlott, sabes que no me gusta, yo te amo, o eso creo- esto ultimo lo dijo en voz baja

Lily estaba escuchando y se había quedado petrificada, pues si había escuchado lo ultimo que dijo

-entonces dime James, ¿no te acuerdas de lo que me hizo?

-pero ella no tuvo la culpa fue un accidente

-ahora la defiendes, respóndeme James ¿te gusta?

James no sabia que decir su cabeza estaba revuelta

-no lo se, no se si me gusta, solo me atrae

Lily no sabia que hacer, con esa revelación, estaba muy confundida, decidió salir de ese lugar, no quería ver a James, seria vergonzoso, salió inmediatamente.

-eso precisamente es lo que quería evitar, por ello la tienes que eliminar, y si no la eliminas me veré obligada a eliminarla por mi propia cuenta.

Y salió sin mas que decir, dejando a James aturdido y muy, pero muy confundido, tenia que aclarar sus sentimientos hacia Evans.

Llego a la casa y encontró a Lily leyendo n libro aunque por lo que parecía no le interesaba mucho, tenia la mirada fija en el libro pero a la vez la tenia perdida.

-hola Lily, disculpa que me fui sin despedirme, es que me urgía salir y no me dio tiempo, espero que no estés enfadada.

Lily lo miro fijamente y s dio cuenta de que era guapo, y que era una buena persona, pues aun cuando antes al odiaba, realmente no quería hacerle daño, lo único que quería era justicia, defendía a sus amigos, no quería que les pasara nada, por ello su comportamiento hacia ella.

Se quedo un rato pensando en lo que había escuchado, así que decidió actuar, pero no podía, internamente sentía igual atracción hacia James.

-James, ¿a dónde fuiste?-quería saber si era sincero con ella o escondía algo mas

James se paro en seco, no sabia que le iba responder a Lily, se veía tan inocente, tan frágil, y necesitaba de su protección, ya no le importaba Charlott, le importaban mas sus sentimientos.

-fui a dar un largo paseo y ver a mis amigos- Lily lo miraba fijamente como si lo estuviera examinado con rayos láser, asintió y siguió leyendo o procurando concentrarse en leer.

James estaba indeciso, peor decidió acercarse a Lily y decirle todo lo que sentía hacia ella, peor ella fue mas rápida y cerro su libro de un golpe, se acerco a el lentamente y se paro en frente.

-se que hemos discutido y peleado mucho, sobre todo al principio pero tengo algo que decirte

James la miro confundido

-espera, antes de que me lo digas deja que hable, porque después no voy a poder

Lily se sorprendió, no esperaba que james le dijera algo, espero aunque se sintió un poco nerviosa, ¿pero de que? No había nada que temer, solamente James le iba a decir algo sin importancia y ella ya andaba haciendo conjeturas, que tonta, debía de ser eso, nada sin importancia.

-es que, no se como decirlo, es muy difícil

-pues empieza por el principio, es lo mejor que puedes hacer

-si, tienes razón, es que, tengo que decirte lo que siento por ti

Lily alzo la ceja, eso no se lo había esperado, además no era posible que James Potter le dijera que la quería, apenas se conocían, eso era imposible, pero estaba demasiado nervioso, se notaba, a ella le gustaba, peor hasta ahí y no estaba del todo segura, pero el era tan difícil saber que es lo que tramaba.

-se que apenas nos conocemos y que últimamente nos hemos comportado bien, y quiero que sepas que tu...- diablos, ¿por qué se ponía tan nervioso?, muchas veces lo había dicho y hecho y ahora no podía, se sentía como una gelatina, tembloroso, es que ella lo ponía así, nervioso- Lily tu me gustas, muchísimo he de decir, no se que paso, pues no nos soportábamos y quiero que nos llevemos mejor y nos conozcamos, se que me he comportado como un idiota pero quiero intentar algo contigo y si no se puede pues lo dejamos.

Lily se quedo en shock, no sabia que responder, eso era algo inesperado , intento captar algo que estuviera fuera de lo común, una trampa detrás de aquellas palabras, pero no, no había nada.

Sintió un ligero cosquilleo en sus labios, fue cuando reacciono y vio que James la estaba besando, ella por inercia lo empujo.

El la miro fijamente como pidiéndole una explicación, pero lo único que dijo fue:

-creo que he ido demasiado rápido, pero lo único que voy a decirte es que a mi nadie me rechaza y ya veré como conseguiré que a ti te guste.

Y sin mas que decir, se fue

¿qué había sido eso?, por un instante pensó que el había cambiado, que ya no era el idiota mujeriego, pero no, solo actuaba para conseguirla, para ser su objeto, un premio vano, ahora sabia que el solo estaba jugando con sus sentimientos, sabia que ella era muy vulnerable y muy tonta por haberle creído.

Se habían llevado bastante bien, pensaba que era su amigo, con el comportamiento que había demostrado, ahora veía que no.

¿por qué le habia dicho eso?, era un idiota, el mas idiota de todos, se había comportado como cuando estaba en la escuela y ella era muy lista, iba a hacer conjeturas sobre el y no iba a confiar, ¿por qué siempre que quería que algo saliera bien, salía todo lo contrario?, arghh, era desesperante, peor no podía cambiar, así era y por mas que intentara no ser tan imbecil siempre salía su arrogancia.

Aunque ella también tenia la culpa, el fue claro, le dijo lo que quería y ella lo rechazo, eso no podía permitírselo.

Se dejo caer en el sillón, no sabia que hacer esta situación iba a ser frustrante, peor no tenia elección, o tal vez si, no lo sabia, lo único que era seguro era que ellos no se iba a llevar bien, y solo porque el era un idiota.

Decidió salir a caminar para despejarse un poco y calmarse, tenia que pensar en una forma en la que el cambiara, pero era una tarea difícil, no le importaba, lo tenia que conseguir, conseguir que no la viera como un objeto o un premio, pues su arrogancia era demasiada y sabia que una vez que se fijaba en algo no descansaba hasta conseguirlo, y ella lo iba a hacer cambiar de parecer.

Iba a jugar su mismo juego hasta saber que tramaba con Charlott y por que de repente la quería, al parecer todo estaba ligado con Charlott.

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que el ego de James salió a flote y Lily estaba tramando un plan, para seguirle el juego y era hora de seguir con lo que James había empezado.

Hola a todos

Si, ya se que me tarde mucho tiempo en actualizar y que es muy poquito, pero comprendan, la escuela me absorbe y aparte mi musa creo que no quiere regresar y eso es algo malo, muy malo, así que por favor no me maten, ni nada parecido, pero por favor compréndanme.

Bueno dejando de lado mis problemas para escribir, os agradezco sus reviews, no saben cuanto me ayuda que me escriban aunque sea para que me digan que no les gusta, eso ayuda a que trate de mejorar el fic, así que se que no lo merezco pero espero sus reviews.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo que prometo que será mas largo que este y espero que sea mas largo que los otros.

Nos vemos


End file.
